Chuva de emoções
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Um tempestade seguida de fuga...uma nova vida ItaXSaku xD meu casal favorito! talvez tenha hentai...talvez!
1. No mais profundo abandono

Chuva de emoções! - No mais profundo abandono.

(autora lunatica com suas maluquices)  
"pensamentos"  
- tagarelagem xD

Chuva...refrescava sua mente e matava sua angustia.

Lá estava ela, Haruno Sakura a medica-nin mais conhecida. Um trovão soou ao longe, sentia-se vazia, desprovida de emoções...

- Sakuraaaa-chaaaan!! - aquela voz que já ouvira tantas vezes a acordou de seus delírios. Naruto corria em sua direcção usando uma capa de chuva laranja.

- Sakura-Chan! O que você ta fazendo aqui na chuvattebayo?

Sakura estava no meio da rua que dava a saída da vila, olhava para o portão com um olhar vazio. A chuva acariciava sua corpo, seus cabelos molhados caídos em frente aos olhos.

- Yo Naruto - Ela falou em um sussurro neutro. - Estava somente pensando...

Naruto a encarou pensativo.

- Vamos para a casa do Kakashi-Sensei! o dobe também está lá!

Sakura ponderou por uns segundos, virou-se para Naruto e sorriu.

- Ok

Saíram correndo, Sakura se virou para o portão da vila e observou por mais alguns segundos e voltou a correr atraz de Naruto.

Havia se passado 2 anos desde que Sasuke retornara para Konoha.

Naruto e Sakura chegaram em frente ao ap de Kakashi, bateram na porta e Sasuke abriu.

- Demorou baka! - falou Sasuke para Naruto.

- hunf!

Os 2 entraram, Kakashi estava sentado no tapete lendo.

- yo Kakashi-sensei!!!! - Naruto gritou fazendo Sakura se irritar.

- Baka! - Ela dou um forte cascudo em Naruto.

Kakashi olhou para eles e sorriu por traz de sua habitual mascara.

Sakura sentou no sofá olhando Kakashi ler, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke se chingavam... Naustagia...lembranças felizes do time 7 passaram pela mente de Sakura.

A garota fitou Sasuke pelo canto do olho se lembrando do momento que o mesmo abandonava Konoha, da tristeza causada por ele.

O odiou internamente por isso.

- Sakura, se olhares matassem Sasuke já estaria enterrado...

A jovem encarou seu sensei, somente ele sabia como Sasuke se sentia.

- hehe...

Sasuke parou a briga com Naruto e encarou aquela cena: Kakashi sorrindo por traz da sua mascara para Sakura e estou sorrindo um pouco corada para ele.

- hey Kakashi-Sensei! - Chamou Sasuke fazendo Sakura e Kakashi virarem para ele. - essa garota ai é minha!

Sakura estava rodeada por uma aura assassina que só Kakashi que estava ao lado dela sentiu.

"Kami-Sama! lembre-me de nunca a irritar!"

Sakura levantou do sofá e andou até a porta, a abriu, a chuva continuava cada vez mais forte.

- Sakura-Chan onde se vai? - Gritou Naruto mas a garota o ignorou saindo em plena chuva.

Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram olhando pasmos para a porta da casa que acabara de se fechar.

- Baka olha o que você fez! - Berrou Naruto para Sasuke

...O...o...O...

Sakura andava na chuva voltando na direcção dos portões de Konoha ,parecia que eles a chamavam...

Mal sabia a garota que alem daqueles imensos portões 2 olhos a observavam.

Sakura andava para o portão quando Sasuke apareceu em sua frente.

- Sakura! - Falou ele um pouco ofegante. - Estava te procurando pela vila toda!

Sakura o olhou séria.

- O que você quer?

Ele deu um sorriso estilo Uchiha.

- Mandaram vir te buscar... - Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura roubando um beijo da garota.

Sakura se assustou com o beijo e no momento em que Sasuke a soltou ela acertou um poderoso soco em sua cara ,fazendo ele ser lançado alguns metros.

Sasuke levantou do chão limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Maldita! - Gritou ele em tom irritado

Sakura o deixou falando sozinho e voltando em direcção a sua própria casa.

A jovem entrou em sua casa pingando e molhando o chão. Tirou sua roupa e foi para o banheiro.

Depois de um demorado banho ela saiu enrrolada em sua toalha e adentrou o quarto.

- hum...

Vestiu-se e pegou uma pequena mochila, colocou roupa e dinheiro.

Olhou para a foto onde estava o retrato dos três times 7, um continha Sasuke, Kakashi, ela e Naruto. Em outro estava somente ela, Kakashi e Naruto e em ultimo estava Ela, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi e Yamato.

Sorriu para o ultimo retrato e o colocou na mochila.

Saiu da casa a trancando e deixando a chave em baixo do tapete como o de costume.

Ainda chovia muito e parecia que o tempo não iria melhorar durante a semana. Sakura correu pelas ruas desertas de Konoha e pulou o mura para não ser interceptada.

Correu para o mais longe que podia da vila, tinha a bandana guardada em seu bolso para não ser reconhecida, e ainda usava um capuz para não mostrar seus cabelos rosas(o que denunciaria no

mesmo momento xD)

Andou durante dias sem parar para descansar, pulava de galho em galho sabia que não poderia parar pois nessa altura já haveria uma equipe anbu em busca dela.

Depois de uma semana sem paradas significativas entrou em um pequeno vilarejo.

Foi a uma loja comprar mais mantimentos. O lojista a ficou olhando, ela pagou e saiu do vilarejo as presas ,não sabia o porque mais seus extintos falaram mais alto.

Andou por uma clareira, sentia seu corpo implorando por descanso e se sentou na grama.

- Já está escuro... - Falou isso para o nada olhando a lua cheia. "o que será que o Naruto e o Kakashi-Sensei estão fazendo?"

Com esses pensamentos a garota adormeceu sentada encostada contra uma arvore.

Acordou com uma gota de agua tocando sua testa. Olhou para os lados, constatou que não estava mais na clareira.

Reparou que estava deitada em uma confortável cama e suas coisas estava ao lado da mesma.

Sentou-se na cama.

- Acordou por fim...

Uma voz masculina e fria falou. Sakura conhecia aquela voz, mas não lembrava de onde...

O homem acendeu uma vela iluminando o quarto .Este tinha paredes vermelhas e era imenso, Sakura estava deitada em uma cama de casal.

O dono da voz se aproximou da vela revelando seu rosto, orbes negras e traços em baixo dos mesmos combinavam com o rosto masculino de Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar e suster a respiração ao notar quem ele era.

- Itachi!

A exclamação da garota fez um leve sorriso aparecer nos lábios(OMG quero beija esses labios #.# deliciaaa!) do jovem ex Akatsuki.

- Olá Sakura.

* * *

Lalalalala! só em um dia tenho duas fics postadas ;D

to alegre xD finalmente comecei uma fic(uma não! duas!) decente xD.

espero que o povo curta oo cap curtinho no inicio...mais amanhã(talvez) eu já esteja postando o outro xDDDD

fui minna o/


	2. Vida Nova

Naruto não me pertence( se me pertencesse a Sakura já tinha esquecido o Sasuke e ido atraz do Itachi ;D) somente Kakashi e Itachi me pertencem! (e sim tbm o Menzo e o Itatsu)

Chuva de emoções – Vida Nova

- Você estava morto! - A garota quase gritou.

Itachi pensou por alguns minutos.

- Hum...você acha mesmo que o fraco do meu irmãozinho iria me matar?

- Foi ele quem falou... - Sakura falou em tom baixo desta vez forçando Itachi a se concentrar no que ela falava.

- Se bem conheço meu irmãozinho, ele deve estar falando para Konoha inteira que você já foi dele e que o soco da tarde que você foi embora nunca aconteceu.

Sakura olhava incrédula para o Uchiha em sua frente.

- Espera um pouco! Você estava me seguindo?!

Itachi sentou-se ao lado da garota olhando-a nos olhos

- Já a um mes que eu estou te observando, notei quão infeliz você estava em Konoha e já sabia o que gente como você faria a seguir...

Sakura o olhava também nos olhos sem desviarem.

- Sair de Konoha... - Ela mesma completou a fala de Itachi. Sakura baixou a cabeça por fim cortando o contacto visual com o Uchiha. - Então você e seu bom coração resolveram me dar uma mãozinha em minha mudança... - Itachi não pode conter um pequeno riso.

- A verdade é que eu te desejo...você é forte, a melhor medica-nin falada por todos os cantos, estou realmente interessado em você Sakura.

Sakura o olhava chocada com aquelas palavras.

- Case-se comigo...

Foi ai em que Sakura pulou da cama com o susto e caiu no chão.(husaheuhsuaheu xD)

- Itaiiii! x.x - Ela levantou massageando a cabeça e voltou a o encarar. - E se eu não...

- Não aceitar? ai então morre xD(simples e fácil xD) - Sakura fechou os olhos controlando seus batimentos.

- Ok...- Ela não tinha outro caminho e afinal de contas já estava acostumada a ser maltratada por Uchihas... mais ela também não ia deixar quieto caso acontecesse algo...

OooOOooO

Kakashi e Naruto estavam no Ichiraku comendo ramen.

Já fazia um mes desde a chuva onde Sakura desaparecera, parecia que a chuva a tinha levado em bora.

Kakashi pediu 3 potes de ramen, incluindo o ramen favorito de Sakura e nem havia reparado.

- Kakashi-Sensei... - Falou Naruto baixinho apontando para o banco entre eles que geralmente Sakura se sentava e que estava vazio.

Kakashi soltou um suspiro triste e corrigiu o pedido.

- Onde quer que você esteja Sakura-Chan Itadakimasu!!!! - Falando isso Naruto sorveu com seus hashis o ramen de seus prato.

OooOOooO

Sasuke estava sentado no banco onde abandonara Sakura a tantos anos atraz, mas dessa vez fora ele o abandonado.

Sentiu o vento gelado bater em seu rosto e sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Seu coração falhou por segundos mas voltou ao normal ao olhar o rosto da garota ao seu lado.

- Domo Sasuke-Kun! - Falou Ino e sentou ao lado dele. - Já faz um mes que a testuda traiu a vila...

Sasuke fitou Ino por segundos, estavam namorando a 2 semanas.

Os dois levantaram do banco e seguiram em direcção ao clã Uchiha. Sasuke estava disposto a reerguer seu clã mesmo sendo ao lado de Ino...

OooOOooO

O casamento de Sakura com Itachi foi divertido, ela tinha que reconhecer...Ver Tobi bancando o padre e Deidara brigando com ele enquanto desviava o curso do casamento falando sobre a vida de Itachi fazia sempre Sakura rir.

Ao fim do casório ela ficou discutindo com Hidan sobre a religião dele, Sakura sempre quis saber como era a crença dele já que a própria não acreditava em nada fora na ciência.

OooOOooO

9 anos mais tarde

OooOOooO

Uchiha Menzo lutava com seu pai usando todas as suas forças.

Seu sharingan nível 3 tinha um tom diabólico enquanto empunhava a katana.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritou Menzo avançando com fúria contra seu pai.

Itachi desviava e se defendia com uma adaga os ataque do garoto e também com o sharingan activado.

- Vamos mostre do que você é capaz! – falou Itachi com ar de desdém para o filho.

O pequeno Uchiha saltou usando a katana em um corte vertical, Itachi desviou e acertou com um forte chute nas costela de Menzo fazendo ele rolar para longe. No momento que o garoto ia levantar Itachi aparece em sua frente empunhando a katana de Menzo sobre o pescoço do mesmo.

- Game ouver…

Tobi surgiu com um pequeno garotinho em seu pescoço.

- Aniki, tou-sama!

Falou o garoto no pescoço de Tobi.

- Itatsu falou que queria ver vocês lutarem e como Tobi é um bom garoto trouxe ele! (xD)

Menzo levantou, seus cabelos vermelhos vivos caídos em seus olhos lembravam claramente Sakura quando estava irritada. Ainda com o sharingan activado deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Yo otouto.

Itatsu desceu de Tobi e ficou em posição de luta.

- Vamos treinar aniki!

Itachi sorriu vendo seus filhos começarem a lutar e sentou na grama ao lado de Tobi.

- E Sakura?

Tobi ficou um pouco nervosinho.

- Hehe Tobi é um bom garoto, jura que não fez por mal!

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativo.

- Tobi foi falar com Sakura-Sama…e entrou no quarto de Sakura-Sama…

Tobi começava a se afastar de Itachi.

- Tobi não fez por mal!

- Tobi só foi chamar Sakura-Sama mais ela estava trocando de roup…

POFT!!!!

O soco que Itachi acertou em Tobi com mais força que o necessário fez o coitadinho voar alguns metros.

- Pai! – O chamado de Menzo fez Itachi voltar ao mundo real e deixar de pensar do modo de como torturaria Tobi por aquilo…

Olhou para seus filhos.

- Hum?

Menzo apontou para Itatsu animadamente.

- Itatsu activou o sharingan!

Itachi sorriu, seu filho mais novo de 4 anos activou o sharingan! Um prodígio!!!

Kisame apareceu no campo indo até Itachi, e logo atraz vinha Tobi que fez questão de ficar distante de Itachi

- Tobi é um bom garoto!

Kisame olhou os dois jovens Uchihas lutando em grande velocidade.

- Itachi… - O Uchiha pai olhou para seu parceiro e acenou afirmativamente.

Sakura apareceu andando até eles e vinha acompanhada de Deidara e Hidan.

- Yo Itachi – Falou Hidan olhando os garotos lutarem.

Sakura foi até seu marido com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você vai manda-los para aquela missão? – Perguntou para Itachi dando um beijo de olá nos (apetitosos) lábios do moreno.

Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hey garotos, vocês vão para uma missão, un! – Falou Deidara com um sorriso fazendo os dois Uchihas menores pararem a luta.

- Missão??? – miniatura de Itachi falou animado.

O pai deles juntamente com Sakura confirmaram.

- Mandaremos vocês como espiões em uma vila… - Falou Sakura.

- Mas para que vocês sejam aceites lá terão que fingir que perderam a memoria e que estavam fugindo de algo ou alguém, un – Falou Deidara com seu costumeiro sorriso(adoro o 'un' que ele fala…acho tão sexy .)

- Pai que vila que nós vamos nos infiltrar?

OooOOooO

Menzo e Itatsu usavam roupas esfarrapadas e tinham se auto mutilado para poderem fingir que estava fugindo.

Começaram a correm em direção de Konoha tropeçando(por querer xDDD) e fingindo o medo no olhar.

Os anbus que estavam de vigia nos portões da vila avistaram os dois garotos correndo de algo.

Eles caíram no chão sangrando, 3 anbus foram até eles e os pegaram, eram duas crianças!

Os 3 ninjas levaram imediatamente os garotos para o hospital.

xDDx

Menzo sentiu seu corpo dormente pela dor e abriu os olhos. Estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, olhou para seu lado, constatou que a primeira parte da missão fora cumprida, viu seu irmão dormindo profundamente.

"conseguimos"

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, viu Menzo acordado e sorriu.

- Vejo que acordou! – Falou ela com um belo sorriso. – Como é seu nome garotinho?

Menzo olhou para o teto.

- Me…Menzo. – Ele falou em um tom confuso na voz.

Os dois escutaram um gemido e olharam para o lado notando que o moreninho havia acordado.

- E qual é seu nome garotinho? – Perguntou sorridente para Itatsu.

Itatsu sorriu sarcástico estilo Itachi.

- Itatsu.

Silêncio reinou enquanto a enfermeira olhava Itatsu assustada.

Um homem entrou correndo na ala trazendo uma garota de cabelos verdes que estava dando gritos de agonia.

- O que houve Kiba-San? – a enfermeira pegou a garota a pousando em uma cama e gritando pelo medico que entrou correndo.

- Shikari estava treinando quando caiu no chão gritando de dor!

Kiba estava agitado, Menzo o encarava frio, escutou a garota gritar novamente e começou a encara-la.

- Ela não está com nada de preocupante – A voz de Menzo saiu sem emoção fazendo Kiba o fuzilar com o olhar.

- Como assim nada de grave?! Ela esta gritando de dor!

Menzo suspirou e virou para o lado encarando seu irmão mais novo que estava cheio de ataduras.

O médico conseguiu descobrir o motivo das dores da garota e finalmente os gritos cessaram.

A garota teria que passar a noite no hospital.  
Ela acordou e encarou o teto por uns minutos e depois escutou duas vozes, olhou para o lado vendo dois garotos olhando a vila pela janela.

- Essa vila é tão boa a noite… - Foi o comentário do mais alto que continha cabelos vermelhos fogo.

Shikari se sentou na cama ainda um pouco confusa.

- Onde estou? – A voz dela saiu rouca. Menzo a encarou frio fazendo a garota sentir uma série de arrepios na espinha.

- No hospital…

O mais novo olhou para a garota e deu um sorriso sexy que fazia lembrar Itachi(Mais claro que a garota nunca tinha visto Itachi xDD)

- Olá! Eu sou Itatsu e esse mal encarado é meu irmão mais velho Menzo n/.\n

A garota sorriu para eles.

- Sou Inuzuka Shikari xD

- Inuzuka? – Menzo sussurrou o sobrenome dela.

- Hai! – Ela sorriu radiante.

A enfermeira entrou interrompendo a conversa.

- Shikari-Chan! Vejo que esta melhor, pode levar os dois garotos a sala da Hokage?

Shikari concordou e saiu com os dois do hospital.

----

Na sala de Tsunade!

----

Menzo e Itatsu estavam sendo escritos na academia ninja, eles tinham sido aceitos pela vila, os exames revelaram que eles eram Uchihas e Tsunade concluiu que fossem experimento de Orochimaru que conseguiram escapar.

- Bom vocês dois iram para academia ninja juntamente com todas as crianças da vila.

Falou Tsunade sorrindo para os dois Uchihas.

Ela dispensou os garotos, eles abriram a porta e viram Shikari esperando.

- E ai o que ela falou? – Perguntou a garota curiosa.

- Fomos aceitos na vila – Falou Itatsu sorridente.

Shikari sorriu e agarrou nas mãos dos jovens e saiu puxando eles pela vila.

Depois de serem arrastados pela vila toda chegaram em frente a academia ninja.

- É aqui que a gente estuda para se tornar ninjas

- Hum… - O único comentário de Menzo após sair da sala de Tsunade.

Eles entraram junto com varias crianças para a sala.

Havia uma roda de garotas, os três se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Yuri-Kun! – As garotas falavam com uma voz melosa. Menzo olhou para Shikari que estava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Aquele ali é Uchiha Yuri… - Falou Shikari suspirando aborrecida – Todas as garotas…excluindo eu, gostam dele xD

O professor entrou na sala fazendo todos sentarem em seus lugares.

- Bom dia! – Falou Iruka – Vocês sabem que estão perante ao exame final não é?

Todos confirmaram.

- Hoje começaremos os testes finais e só amanhã vão receber as bandanas quem passar. Vamos começar! Façam uma fila sem empurrar!

Todos fizeram uma fila.

Começaram o teste de henge no jutsu.

Depois de vários minutos chegou a vez de Menzo.

O garoto estava sério.

- Henge! – Se transformou em Iruka perfeitamente.

Seu irmão mais novo foi a seguir e também fez o jutsu com perfeição seguido de Shikari.

…

Yuri se aproximou de Menzo que estava sentado em uma mesa olhando pela janela.

- É você a cópia de Uchiha? – Perguntou o garoto em um tom de deboche.

Menzo o olhou frio.

- Não sou uma copia de Uchiha…pois sou melhor que qualquer um de vocês!

Yuri rangeu os dentes.

- Isso nós iremos ver!

OooOOooO

Itatsu estava afiando uma kunai enquanto Menzo estava sentado em um banco ao lado de Shikari.

- Menzo-Kun?

O garoto olhou para ela.

- Hum?

Shikari olhava para Itatsu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não tem medo de ser derrotado pelo Yuri? Nunca ninguém o desafiou por medo antes…

- Hum…ele não é forte…

Menzo levantou do banco e deixou seu irmão e Shikari para traz.

Andou pelas ruas da vila, foi em direção ao clã Uchiha.

Entrou lá e começou a observar as coisas.

OooOOooO

Sakura estava sentada no colo de Itachi e sentada de frente para o mesmo.

Os dois se beijavam cheios de desejos.

O Uchiha abria o ziper da blusa da jovem que o beijava intensamente tentando arrancar a camiseta do moreno.

Jogaram as roupas para um canto.(uiii #.#) Itachi tinha sua mulher em seu colo, encaixada em si( uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii to babando…) ele apoiava uma de suas mãos no chão e a outra estava a cintura de Sakura.

A jovem começou a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce no colo de Itachi, ela gemia baixinho de prazer enquanto o Uchiha continha um sorriso pervertido nos lábios

Itachi se curvou fazendo Sakura deitar no tapete da sala(uii na sala to morrendo aqui para escrever #.#) e começa a fazer movimentos mais bruscos fazendo a jovem a gemer mais alto de puro prazer.

Sakura o abraçou pelas costas e tinha as pernas entrelaçadas em volta da cintura do Uchiha. As unhas de Sakura arranhavam com força a pele do moreno que ficava cada vez com mais prazer. Itachi sentia o corpo quente de Sakura sob o seu suando.

Finas linhas de sangue escorriam pelas costas do moreno que fazia a garota gemer e ir a delírio.

- Aaah Ita…tachi… - Gemeu a jovem que inclinou a cabeça para frente mordendo o ombro de seu marido.

Itachi continuava com os movimentos enquanto beijava o pescoço de sua mulher, a jovem dou outra mordida prazerosa no pescoço do ex Akatsuki que soltou um gemido no ouvido de Sakura. O Uchiha beijou a boca da garota abafando os gemidos dela e seus. Ele sentiu que chegava em seu limite.

Os dois alcançaram o limite do prazer( n.n'') juntos e deixaram seus corpos exaltos deitados um ao lado do outro.

Itachi esticou sua mão para o sofá pegando um cobertor que estava em cima e puxou cobrindo os dois.

Tobi entrou animado na casa.

- Yo Sakura-Sama! – Ao ver a cena o coitado petrificou.

- Saia daqui Tobi…- Falou Itachi ainda com um rastro de prazer na voz.

Tobi saiu de lá totalmente vermelho por traz de sua mascara.

OooOOooO

Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado em baixo de uma cerejeira e avistou um garoto ruivo ao longe. O garoto usava uma camiseta preta com gola vermelha e um colar justo ao pescoço que era familiar a Sasuke. Também usava uma calça cinza solta.

Sasuke continuou observando o jovem que andava olhando o céu pensativo.

- Hey! Quem é você? – perguntou o Uchiha em um tom convencido.

Menzo o encarou, ele tinha olhos verdes mais um tanto vazios de emoções.

- Sou Uchiha Menzo.

Uchiha? Sasuke o fitou assustado e ai foi que lembrou dos dois Uchihas que foram achados, eram experimentos que Orochimaru fez com seu dna…

- Hum…Você não parece ser Uchiha… - O comentário dele fez Menzo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Você nem deve saber activar o sharingan! – Foi a gota d'água para Menzo.

Ele fechou os olhos, os reabriu revelando seus sharingans nível 3

Sasuke ficou assustado, um garoto de 9 anos havia activado o sharingan.

- Com que idade você conseguiu o sharingan?

Menzo continuava o encarando com seus olhos rubros.

- 5 anos. – Falou com uma voz profunda e fria.

O Uchiha moreno sorriu. Yuri apareceu correndo até eles.

- Agora você vai pagar pelo o que falou sobre o meu clã! – Gritou Yuri.

* * *

yo minna! falei que hj eu postava? xD ta ai o cap 2 e compridinho oo

hahaha e tbm ta ai o hentai ;D

---  
reviews  
---

Papillon Holie- que bom que tu curte minhas fics :D fico feliz de saber! xD  
hsuaheuhsauheusah e ta ai a cena de hentai huhu n.n  
**Itachi:** Hum... nã precisava por minha privacidade em publico...  
Eu: hsuqaheua xD

Uchiha Polyana- yeah! amo o Itachi #.# acho ele a coisa mais totosa do universo! xD  
espero que esteja gostando da fic ;D

miyuki-sakura- kkkkkkkkkk minha fia! sou diferente de todo mundo! eu odeio o Sasuke ;D a muito tempo que sonhava em ver ele levar um murro na cara e bem dado! è.é  
**Itachi:** irmãozinho tolo, acha que pode alguma coisa u/.\u  
kkkkk xD bom eu adoro o Itachi husaheuhsua ;D

Danizinha- que bom que gostou da fic #.# fico feliz por saber!  
continua acompanhando ;D e espero que goste desse cap!

Sabaku no Uchiha- isso ae! Sakura e Itachi for ever \o/  
kkkkkkkkkkkkk eu tava loquinha pra dar um murro na fuça do sasukay xDDD  
continue a ler e espero que goste desse capitulo! D


	3. Passei? A prova escrita!

Lol demorei pra esse cap pelo simples facto de ta em semana de testes, to exausta de estudar!

Bem mais estou de volta com um capitulo novo ;D

Chuva de emoções – Passei? A prova escrita!

---

_- Com que idade você conseguiu o sharingan?_

_Menzo continuava o encarando com seus olhos rubros._

_- 5 anos. – Falou com uma voz profunda e fria._

_O Uchiha moreno sorriu. Yuri apareceu correndo até eles._

_- Agora você vai pagar pelo o que falou sobre o meu clã! – Gritou Yuri._

_---_

Menzo encarou Yuri com o sharingan brilhando em um tom diabólico em seus olhos.

O filho de Sasuke sacou uma kunai pronto para avançar contra ele, quando os sharingans de Menzo mudaram assustando Sasuke e Yuri.

- Magenkyou Sharingan! – A voz de Menzo cortou a alma dos dois Uchihas que foram pegos de surpresa.

_Yuri se encontrava preso em um caixão, se sentia sem ar entrando em desespero._

_Se debatia com todas as forças, arranhando a tampa do caixão onde estava enterrado a 7 palmos de terra._

_Sasuke estava preso em uma cadeira enquanto um por um seus dedos eram cortados foras, seus ossos partidos e toda vez que ele achava que ia morrer se encontrava intacto e recomeçava a tortura._

_A voz fria de Menzo soou na mente dos dois Uchihas "__**Tsukuyomi".**_

Sasuke abriu os olhos com esforço sentindo o corpo tremendo de dor. Encarou Menzo que estava sorrindo com o sharingan normal.

- seu filho é fraco…não aguentou 1 dia no meu mundo! – Sua voz espalhava puro nojo em cima dos dois.

Sasuke arqueava ofegante, uma voz feminina soou ao longe fazendo Menzo ficar com um ar neutro novamente e desactivar o sharingan.

- Menzo-Kun! – Shikari vinha correndo acompanhada de Itatsu em seu direção.

Itatsu olhou para a situação dos dois Uchihas e fez cara de burrento.

- Aniki! Nem me chamou para brincar também! – Falou ele com um tom de sentimentalismo na voz.

Menzo riu de seu irmão mais novo e saíram de lá deixando os dois moribundos para traz (xDDDD)

Shikari olhou para Menzo pensativa.

- Você é forte… - Menzo a olhou pelo canto do olho como o de costume e respondeu um simples "hum" como seu pai costumava fazer.

Os 3 continuaram a andar pela vila até um loiro de olhos azuis vir correndo em direção a eles.

- Shikari-Chan! – berrou o garoto animado.

Shikari suspirou aborrecida.

- Domo Tom-Kun…

O garoto olhou para os Uchihas sério.

- A Hokage-sama os que na sala dela!

Foi a vez de Menzo suspirar para o loiro. Uzumaki Tom o filha mais novo de Naruto com Hinata, por coisa do destino o garoto saiu totalmente ao pai, enquanto sua irmã mais nova totalmente a mãe.

Menzo deixou novamente Shikari e Itatsu para traz junto com Tom.

---

Sala da Kage

---

Menzo entrou na sala sem fazer questão de bater.

Tsunade o olhou séria.

- Fiquei sabendo do estado em que você deixou os dois Uchihas.

Falou ela em um tom irritado.

- Esse tipo de atitude não é permitido em minha vila! Estou te avisando Uchiha Menzo! Se isso voltar a acontecer será expulso.

Um pequeno sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios do ruivo que olhava para Tsunade com desdém.

- Traumas de Uchihas que anteriormente fizeram isso? – Perguntou ele com um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos e fechou os punhos com força tentando controlar o ódio.

Para não acabar quebrando a sala toda dispensou o garoto que foi para a academia…afinal de conta era hoje os exames finais…

Entrou na sala e sentou em seu lugar ao lado de Itatsu e Shikari.

Iruka entrou com uma parta preta sério.

- Hoje vocês vão ter que provar seus conhecimentos teóricos e práticos sobre a vida de um ninja!

Menzo estava com o queixo apoiado numa das mãos, sabia que o Uchihinha de uma figa não passaria pelo facto de estar em coma no hospital.

- Teste escrito! Vocês tem 20 minutos para resolver!

Falou Iruka sorridente enquanto os alunos praguejavam. Menzo quase perdeu o controle sobre si mesmo, fechou o punho…nunca gostara de coisas teóricas, não serviam para nada!( Lol concordo!) Olhou para o lado notando o sorriso no rosto de seu irmão mais novo, ele puxara Sakura e enquanto Menzo era um Itachi da vida! Tinha preguiça de resolver coisas teóricas, com ele era só na pratica enquanto Itatsu dominava a teórica e um pouco da pratica.

Iruka entregou o testes, começaram todos a escrever enquanto Menzo praguejava mentalmente por não ter prestado atenção nas aulas que a sua mãe dava para ele e para seu irmão.

Olhou para o lado vendo que Shikari iria começar, suspirou aborrecido, não queria colar era muito estúpido isso…

Olhou para o teste e começou a responder.

Depois de 20 minutos Iruka recolheu os testes e começou a corrigir.

Só quem passar no teste teórico poderia ir para o teste final que ninguém sabia o que era.

Iruka levantou de sua cadeira e começou a chamar aqueles que haviam passado.

- Inuzuka Shikari, Uchiha Itatsu, Uzumaki Tom, Hyuuga Hin, Hyuuga Manu e Uchiha Menzo.

Menzo quase sorriu aliviado, mais continuou com seu rosto inexpressivo.

Os que passaram foram encaminhados para outra sala.

- o teste é do bunshin do jutsu!

Menzo fechou os olhos enquanto Itatsu ria.

Iruka encarou os dois.

- Algum problema?

Itatsu ainda rindo respondeu.

- Iie, somente que bunshin é um jutsu muito básico haha( nhai que fofinho ;D).

Iruka fez cara de mau humor.

- Mas é essencial para qualquer ninja!

Menzo deu de ombros enquanto Itatsu olhava para Shikari sorridente.

Tom passou fazendo 2 bunshins, sua irmã conseguiu fazer 3.

Manu faz 3 também. Shikari conceguiu fazer 4 deixando Iruka com um sorriso de satisfação.

Itatsu se concentrou.

- Bunshin no jutsu! – 20 bunshins encheram a sala fazendo Iruka derrubar a prancheta de avaliação no chão.

Menzo abriu os olhos e com os braços cruzados sorriu para o irmão mais novo.

- Bunshin no Jutsu! – A voz de Menzo soou juntamente com os "puf" dos clones ilusionarios surgindo…ao todo 100 para ser exacta.

- To…todos passaram… - Falou Iruka branco pelo numero de bunshins perfeitos que os Uchihas fizeram.

Saíram da academia com as bandanas nas testas.

- Finalmente sou ninja! – Falou Shikari animada Itatsu sorriu( ele sorri pelo irmão até rsrs)

Tinham 1 hora de folga até a selecção dos times. Andara até o Ichiraku para comer, afinal não almoçaram nada e já era 3 horas da tarde (.-.tempo voou!)

Comeram os ramens de sempre enquanto conversavam. Ouviram vozes estridentes e dois loiros entraram na barraca.

- Yo Shikari-Chan! – Falou animado Tom, Naruto seu pai sorriu para os 3 e pediu ramen.

- Domo Tom, domo Naruto-Sama. – Falou Shikari sorrindo, Menzo observou a cena pela canto do olho.

Itatsu tossiu indiferente.

- Shikari-San quer vir treinar comigo e com o Menzo? – Perguntou Itatsu tentando se livrar dos Uzumakis impertinentes.

Shikari aceitou o pedido, pagaram a conta e saíram de lá.

---

1 hora mais tarde na academia ninja

---

Iruka fazia seu discurso sobre dos times divididos em três gennins e um jounnin e bla bla bla( preguiça de escrever o discurso ;D)

Ele começou a falar os times ao todo eram 10.

- Time 6! Uchiha Itatsu

O garoto levantou o rosto olhando para Iruka.

- Hyuuga Hin e Aburame Yui

Itatsu praguejou baixinho.

- Queria ter ficado no seu time aniki…

Menzo faz cafuné na cabeça de seu irmão.

- Time 7! Uchiha Menzo, Inuzuka Shikari

Menzo sorriu por dentro e olhou pelo canto do olho(para variar) para a garota que sorria.

- E Uzumaki Tom!

Shikari e Menzo olharam ao mesmo tempo para o loiro escandaloso que estava na outra carteira.

- Time 8! Hyuuga Manu Akimichi Loul e Yamanaka Gil

Ele continuou citando os times enquanto Menzo olhava pela janela a vila movimentada..

Depois de dispensados Shikari, Menzo e Itatsu seguiram para uma cachoeira perto dos portões da vila para treinar.

- Somos a nova geração do time 7! – Falou Shikari para Menzo que estava meditando sentado em uma pedra em baixo da cachoeira.

- Humm – A resposta dele( xDDD)

Itatsu tava deitado na grama olhando as nuvens com ar de puro tédio.

- nhaaa! Queria ter ficado no time de vocês!

- O Iruka-Sensei falou que separou os times conforme nossas habilidades para equilibrar…

O pequeno Uchiha levantou da grama.

- Vou me encontrar com meu time…depois a gente se vê – Falando isso o Uchiha some numa fumaça branca.

Shikari sentou na grama e começou a concentrar seu chakra assim como Menzo.

Os dois ficaram lá até escurecer, e esfriar…o que não foi muito bom para Menzo que estava meditando em baixo da cachoeira!(Lol xDDD).

OooOOooO

Tobi corria em direção a casa dos Uchihas saltitando de alegria.

- Sakura-Sama! Tobi traz noticias! – Falou ele animado – Os Uchihas viraram gennins na vila :D

Sakura sorriu para Tobi.

- Bom trabalho Tobi!

Ele saiu pulando de lá todo alegre.

- hum…- Itachi olhava para sua esposa que estava com uma gota vendo Tobi sair pulando da casa.

O Uchiha abraçou Sakura por traz beijando a nuca da mesma.

- uii…- Ela virou para ele o beijando, Itachi foi a puxando para o quarto e fechou a porta, afinal ele queria aproveitar agora que estavam sem os pirralhos na casa.

OooOOooO

Menzo espirra fazendo Shikari olhar para ele preocupada pela 40ª vez.

- Você definitivamente pegou um resfriado Menzo-Kun!

Itatsu riu do irmão que coçava o nariz.

Já estava noite e eles estavam em uma lanchonete qualquer.

- Vou ter que ir minna…- Falou Shikari levantando de seu lugar. – Pai me mata se chegar muito tarde x.x

Menzo pagou a conta e acompanharam Shikari até a casa.

- Boa noite Menzo-Kun, boa noite Itatsu-Kun!

Itatsu acenou para ela e Menzo apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça mista em preto e branco.

Menzo entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, tinha que descansar amanhã ia ser um dia cansativo…Ele fechou os olhos e pode ver claramente a cena de seus pai se beijando e logo a imagem em sua mente mudou…ele via Shikari, ele e Shikari!

* * *

Baaaah! xDDDD terminei o terceiro cap/o/ (musica de aleluia no fundo) 

Kkkkkkkk como havia explicado eu estava em semana de testes(ainda to)

Ai eu num podia escrever pq tinha que estuda .-.(ainda tenho)

Lol mais agora ta ai ;D teve uma pequena aparição do meu casalzinho favorito…err mais eu vou tentar fazer eles aparecerem mais! Afinal a história é Itachi e Sakura xDDD

**Itachi**: já estava na hora…

xDDD num fica bravo cum eu Tachi i.i''

kkkk xD espero que tenham gostado desse cap como dos outros .-.

* * *

Reviews!!!

DarkUchihaItachi  
nhai pode apostar docinho ;D I love You! S2 xDDD minha fonte de inspiração o.o''

Natsumi Takashi  
#.# nhaaaai que bom que ta adorando!!! xDDD espero que curta esse cap!

Sabaku no Uchiha  
Madara tem malicia sim xD apesar dele como Tobi causa duvidas o.o'' adoro o Tobi xD acho tão fofinhu rsrs  
continua lendo que eu coloco mais tobi rsrs ;P

Nihal elphic  
**Tobi:** Tobi's a good boy!  
xDDDD ele é fofinho! xDDD (se o Itachi me pega elogiando o Tobi eu to lascada xDD)  
tomara que curta esse cap rsrs

Uchiha Haru  
kkkkkkkk pq a maioria dos autores de ItaXSaku simplesmente ODEIAM o sasuke xD (eu sou um exemplo!)  
espero que goste do capitulo kkkkkkkk xD

sakusasuke  
;D ta ai a continuação thz pela review!

Uchiha Polyana  
nhai Tobi é fof xDDDD kkkkk que bom que gostou da sena de hentai...OMG se num sabe o que passei pra escrever ela xDDD  
quase fiquei loca aqui .-. kkk e quase matei o Itachi por causa disso Lol xDDD espero que goste desse cap que fico minusculo .-.(malditos testes) rsrs xD bj e continua lendo /o/


	4. Suspeitas

Chuva de emoções - Suspeitas

* * *

_Menzo entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, tinha que descansar amanhã ia ser um dia cansativo…Ele fechou os olhos e pode ver claramente a cena de seus pai se beijando e logo a imagem em sua mente mudou…ele via Shikari, ele e Shikari!__

* * *

_

Menzo acordou assustado, sentou em sua cama e olhou pela janela. Já havia amanhecido.

Passou a mão em sua testa tirando os cabelos vermelhos da cara e constatando que estava transpirando.

Levantou e foi tomar um duche frio para acordar o corpo.

Entrou na sala já vestido com sua camiseta preta de gola vermelha e as calças que ganhara de seu pai, ajeitou a bandana na testa e sentou na mesa pegando um pão.

Itatsu observava seu irmão pensativo. Pegou um pedaço de pão e comeu.

O silencio reinava na mesa do café da manhã.

- Dormiu bem aniki? – A voz de Itatsu saiu rouca, Menzo o encarou enquanto dava uma mordida em um pão.

- Hum…acho que sim…- Mal terminou a fala Menzo levantou de seu lugar, Itatsu fez o mesmo. Os dois saíram de casa e cada um seguiu para o lugar de encontro onde conheceriam os senseis dos times.

OooOOooO

Itachi entrou na sala só de calça dando de cara com Tobi e Deidara discutindo(pra variar xDD)

- Sempai não foi Tobi quem mexeu em suas coisas! T.T

Os dois pararam de discutir ao ver Itachi ali parado.

- Bom dia, un –Falou Deidara ainda irritado.

Sakura também entrou na sala usando uma camisola amarela.

- Bom dia Sakura-Sama! – Falou Tobi pulando do sofá em direção a Sakura.

- Bom dia Tobi n.n'' , Bom dia Deidara-San – Falou Sakura com um belo sorriso – Noticias de Konoha?

Tobi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Hum…eles devem estar bem Sakura – Itachi falou dando um meio sorriso fazendo a garota corar.

- Você tem razão n.n'

Deidara levantou do sofá e saiu puxando Tobi da casa.

- Hey Deidara-Sempai! T.T – Tobi protestava enquanto Deidara o arrastava de lá. Deixando uma Sakura constrangida e um Itachi sério.

- A sós novamente xD(uii que inveja da Sakura!) – Itachi a puxou pela cintura, rosou os lábios da garota com os seus e a beijou ardentemente.

Sakura enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Itachi retribuindo o beijo enquanto o puxava para o sofá.(vou deixar vcs imaginando a cena xDDDDD)

OooOOooO

Shikari a garota de cabelos verdes e orbes vermelhos avistou Menzo se aproximando e acenou para ele.

- Ohayoo Menzo-Kun! – Falou a jovem que estava ao lado de Tom, um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Menzo parou em frente dos dois e somente fez um movimento com a cabeça como resposta.

Os 3 ficaram ali durante 20 minutos esperando o tal sensei até que Menzo sentir o chakra do Jounnin.

Um homem de cabelos negros e pele pálida apareceu, sério, olhos negros com um olhar profundo.

- Yo – O homem falou dando um falso sorriso. – Sou o jounnin responsável pelo time 7…gostaria de começar as apresentações.

Eles sentaram num banco de uma praça enquanto o sensei continuava de pé.

- Bom vou começar me apresentando… sou Sai.

Shikari olhava para sou sensei com um ar de adoração para Sai, o que causou um pouco de irritação em Menzo que a encarava pelo canto do olho(que novidade! Kkkkk)

- Eu sou Uzumaki Tom! Filho de Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto o portador da Kyuubi! – Falou(berrou -.-) Tom com orgulho. Shikari e Menzo suspiraram aborrecidos fazendo Sai olhar para eles.

- E você jovem? – Perguntou ele para Shikari.

- Sou Inuzuka Shikari, filha de Inuzuka Kiba…bem sonho em me tornar uma ninja poderosa...custe o que custar! – Essas ultimas palavras fez Menzo a encarar de frente, ficara interessado na jovem mais escondia seu interesse.

- Sou Uchiha Menzo… - Falou sem emoção com seus cabelos vermelhos fogo sobre os olhos verdes que ganhara da mãe. Sai ficou olhando atentamente para Menzo.

- Hum…vocês terão que fazer um teste comigo para ver se viraram gennins definitivamente.

Tom exclamou assustado, Menzo fechou os olhos, sabia que seria assim sua mãe falara de como era os métodos de Konoha.

OooOOooO

Definitivamente aquilo era o cumulo! Menzo estava deitado em um galho de arvore escondendo seu chakra com perfeição observando seu sensei lutando com Tom(Lol comovente xDD ta parecendo o pai dele contra o Kakashi rsrs)

Aquilo era mesmo o limite de sua paciência! O sensei brincava com Tom como se fosse um bichinho, Menzo sentia seus olhos coçando para usar o sharingan e acabar com a vida daquele jounnin…mais prometera para si mesmo que colectaria as informações da Kyuubi sem matar ninguém….MAIS ESTAVA FICANDO CADA VEZ MAIS DIFICIL!(extinto assassino do garoto esta gritando na mente dele Lol)

"Vai lá e mostra para eles quão forte você é!" Menzo chaqualhou a cabeça afastando seu inner.

Shikari ia rastejando tentando se aproximar do sensei para atacar ele.

A garota pulou de seu esconderijo usando uma kunai como arma, Sai virou com velocidade dando um chute no estômago de Shikari e atirando uma kunai em direção da mesma. Shikari estava com os olhos fechados esperando ser atingida pela kunai, mais esta nunca chegou ao destino.

Lá estava Shikari caída no chão em sua frente Menzo segurando a kunai que havia sido lançada contra ela, Sai que encarava Menzo chocado e Tom que também estava caído no chão tossindo freneticamente.

- Hum… - Menzo estava com seu sharingan activado e encarava Sai com frieza. – Não é assim que trata membros do próprio time… - Falou o garoto com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Shikari levantou e assobiou alto.

Um cão de pelagem negra saltou das sombras atacando com fúria Sai enquanto Tom Levantava usando kage bunshin no jutsu e atacando com a sua versão do Rendan.

Sai estava caído no chão, Shikari e Tom o encaravam enquanto Menzo olhava para as arvores.

- Pode sair agora sensei? Passamos ou o senhor ainda quer brincar? – Falou sarcástico fazendo seus companheiros se assustarem com a aparição do verdadeiro Sai.

- Passaram sim n.n. – Shikari pulou abraçando Menzo e o assustando. A garota percebeu o que fez e o soltou ficando vermelha.

- Estão com fome? – Perguntou o sensei saindo do campo(sim eles estavam em uma floresta e eu esqueci de fala .-. aaa e tbm a Shikari tem um cão como todo Inuzuka xD)

Eles saíram do campo junto com o sensei seguindo para uma lanchonete.

OooOOooO

Itatsu estava deitado na grama pensativo, havia finalmente virado gennin de verdade…tinha um sensei irritante(irritante é apelido). sentou na grama encarando o resto do time, Sensei Uchiha Sasuke…blé! U.u

Voltou a deitar na grama…daria de tudo para ter ficado no time de seu irmão…

Sasuke se aproximou de Itatsu que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Hey muleque! – Itatsu o encarou com seus olhos negros que tanto assombravam Sasuke em seus sonhos…

- Itachi… - Sasuke sussurrou olhando nos olhos do garoto, Itatsu sentiu o coração falhar mais escondeu isso.

- Quem? – A voz de Itatsu saiu curiosa, Sasuke piscou voltando a sí.

- Ninguém…- Ele levantou e saiu de lá deixando um Itatsu tenso.

OooOOooO

Tsunade olhava Konoha pela janela de sua sala pensativa. Lembrou dos dois garotos Uchihas que foram encontrados nos portões da vila, o sorriso de Itatsu com os olhos verdes de Menzo lembravam claramente Sakura…sua pupila que a tanto tempo desaparecera…

Sentou em sua cadeira, escutou batidas e mandou entrar.

Um anbu entrou correndo na sala ofegante assustando Tsunade.

- Tsunade-Sama!

- Fale! – Tsunade estava nervosa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Recebemos informações de que a Akatsuki voltou a agir! – Tsunade naquele momento quase caiu de sua cadeira com a noticia. – E também que uma jovem de cabelos róseos foi avistada juntamente com membros da organização! – Agora sim Tsunade caiu da cadeira.

- Sa…Sakura?! Mais ela havia dado como morta! Vocês encontraram a bandana dela presa na beira de um penhasco!

No momento a porta se abre com violência revelando um Naruto com ar de determinação e um Sasuke sério.

- Sakura está viva? – O Uchiha perguntou, enquanto Naruto estava na expectativa.

O Anbu encarou os dois.

- Não está confirmado…

- Eu vou trazer ela novamente para a vila! – Berrou o Uzumaki com o punho fechado e um olhar determinado.

- Naruto não temos provas de que é a Sakura! – Não adiantava falar, ela sabia que o garoto só ficaria satisfeito se chegasse lá e que a pessoa falasse para ele que não era a Sakura.

Tsunade suspirou aborrecida.

- Ok, ok…Naruto, Sasuke chamem Sai ele ira com vocês…e levem seus pirralhos juntos!

- HAI! – Os dois jovens falaram em uníssono sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

OooOOooO

- Problemático! – Falou Nara Mai enquanto Naruto falava que ficaria fora por um tempo…e que ele não levaria seu time para não arrisca-los.

* * *

Sasuke simplesmente falou que iria em missão e deixaria o time treinando por conta própria, enquanto o time 7 iria junto com Sai.

OooOOooO

Itachi caminhava tranquilamente pela floresta ao lado de Kisame, Deidara, Tobi e Sakura.

Andavam em direção a um vilarejo onde encontrariam Hidan(Lol o folgado tava no casino curtindo!)

Sakura andava conversando com Tobi que sempre a fazia rir…

Enquanto isso um grupo de ninjas estavam descansando em uma clareira.

- As informações indicam para um pequeno vilarejo no pais do vento…até a noite estaremos lá – Falou Sai olhando para seus companheiros e seus 3 gennins.

- Por que você trouxe esses pirralhos? Eles só nos atrasarão! – Sasuke encarou Menzo.

- Pirralhos? Quer brincar novamente comigo Sasuke-Chan? – Menzo zombou de Sasuke e que se não fosse Naruto e Sai o segurando teria pulado em cima de Menzo(nd de pensar besteira n.n)

Shikari riu da cena enquanto Tom olhava para seu pai segurando Sasuke.

- Estamos perdendo tempo assim Sasuke-San e a culpa não são dos meus alunos… - Sai falou encarando Sasuke que virou o rosto irritado.

O grupo voltou a corrida pelas arvores em direção ao tal vilarejo.

"Hum…espero que a mãe não esteja em missão hoje…" Menzo Saltava ao lado de Shikari com um ar de distraído quando ouviu a voz da garota.

- Deve ser legal ser nukennin…- O comentário fez Menzo sair de seus pensamentos e a observar.

- Por que acha isso? – A garota sorriu para ele.

- Por que nossa força ganha motivo…é excitante ser foragido…conhecidos por ser assassinos…

Menzo sorriu por dentro…estava decidido, aquela garota merecia saber a verdade, somente esperaria a hora certa…

- Vão parar de prosa(husahue xD mania de guarapuavano xD prosa : conversa xDDD) – Naruto falou olhando para traz, não conseguira escutar a conversa mais ouviu as vozes.

- Estamos chegando! – Sai cortou o silencio, Desceram para o chão(não desceram para o céu o.o'')

Pararam em frente ao portão do vilarejo quando escutaram o som dos sinos tão conhecidos…

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa num resisti em termina ai o cap xDDD (autora que adora torturar) xDD

Va lá o cap num fico tão ruim pois não? X.x pq tipow eu tava sem ideia nenhuma para escrever! Husaheu vcs ainda vão cair da cadeira com o que to planejando para o próximo cap .-.

Quem será os donos dos sinos? O.o eles encontrarão o grupo da Akatsuki? Menzo vai falar a verdade para Shikari? Tudo isso e mais um pouco no próximo capitulo de chuva de emoções! xD

* * *

Reviews!

Sabaku no Uchiha-  
Lol (Dançando junto) kkkkkk a sala nem era tão grande assim uma sala de aula normal xD  
bom está ai o cap(ta curto...culpa do Tachi que num me deu ideias para a fic .-.)  
**Itachi-** Não assume seus erros e deixa a culpa em mim? u/.\u''  
xDD bah ele reclama mais me ama ;D espero fielmente que tenha gostado da fic xDDD  
ja ne!

Uchiha Polyana  
kkk xD não n«ão o Itatsu só tem 4 aninhus nem sabe o que é amar rsrs ele só ta tentando junta o irmão com ela .-.  
é o Menzo que ta de zoio na guria xDDD  
espero que tenho gostado desse cap xD sofri pra fazer pq tava sem inspiração i.i

DarkUchihaItachi  
kkkkk meu amor/o/ kkk sim sim puxou ao pai xDD  
nhai que bom que está gostando n.n bejão!

Ex-Itachi agora só Bini -  
Biniiiiiiiiii /o/ seu vadio! xDDD kkkkk meu Deus! claro que vou fazer o Sasuke sofrer mais! tudo ao seu tempo! xDDD  
Menzo tem 9 anos  
Shikari tbm tem 9 mais vai fazer 10  
Itatsu tem 4  
Tom é o meis velho que vai fazer 11 xDD  
viu continua lendo xDD fui!


	5. Verdades

Chuva de emoções - Verdades

_Menzo sorriu por dentro…estava decidido, aquela garota merecia saber a verdade, somente esperaria a hora certa…_

_- Vão parar de prosa(husahue xD mania de guarapuavano xD prosa : conversa xDDD) – Naruto falou olhando para traz, não conseguira escutar a conversa mais ouviu as vozes._

_- Estamos chegando! – Sai cortou o silencio, Desceram para o chão(não desceram para o céu o.o'')_

_Pararam em frente ao portão do vilarejo quando escutaram o som dos sinos tão conhecidos…_

OooOOooO

Naruto vira-se com velocidade e um olhar temeroso em direção ao som dos sinos quando vê…era somente um vendendo de mascaras festivas com sininhos presos.

Naruto capota, Sai fica com uma enorme gota na cabeça e Sasuke torce o pâncreas para não mostrar nenhuma reacção.

Menzo ri interiormente enquanto Shikari ria abertamente e sem preocupações.

O cão preto que estava sobre a cabeça de Shikari (e novamente esqueci de fala onde ele tava) do um forte latido chamando a atenção dos shinobis.

- Naruto-Sensei! Parece que Cerberos encontrou o cheiro da bandana (Cerberos é o nome do cão da Shikari…e Cerberos vem do nome do cão de 3 cabeças que guarda os portões do inferno)

Naruto ficou pálido, Sasuke tremia de empolgação e Sai estava sério mas dava para sentir sua animação crescer.

Menzo fechou os olhos, pensativo, sabia que aquilo não iria ser bom…

- Shikari-San, fale para Cerberos guiar o caminho, enquanto vocês esperam os reforços aqui nos portões do vilarejo!

- HAI! - Falaram os 3 gennins em uníssono.

OooOOooO

Sakura estava sentada na grama enquanto esperava seus companheiros de viagem…gah! Hidan arrastara todos incluindo Tobi e Itachi para os casinos… ela odiava esse tipo de lugar, preferiu ficar sozinha meditando.

A jovem de cabelos róseos mantinha seus olhos fechados e uma expressão fria na face.

Escutou um latido de cão se aproximando velozmente, chakras que conhecia e não lembrava de quem pertencia até sentir o demónio.

"Naruto?" Sakura abriu os olhos que estavam escondidos pela sombra que o chapéu da Akatsuki fazia, olhou para frente vendo um cão preto correndo em sua direção e 3 ninjas atraz dele. Seu coração apertou ao ver seus amigos e…que o baka do Sasuke estava fazendo ali?

OooOOooO

Naruto, Sai e Sasuke corriam atraz de Cerberos.

O jovem loiro avistou uma pessoa com a roupa da Akatsuki sentada na grama, parecia que tinha sentido suas presenças mais não reagiu. O garoto parou estático fazendo os outros dois e o cão pararem também.

Ele se aproximou lentamente do local onde estava o membro da organização…

- Sa…Sakura-Chan? – Sal voz saiu fraca encarando a face clara que se revelava aos poucos enquanto a pessoa retirava o chapéu da cabeça, seus cabelos rosados curtos foram arrepiados pela brisa que se passou por eles no momentos que a jovem abriu os olhos, seus orbes esmeraldas faziam qualquer homem perder a fala.

Sakura deixou um fino sorriso frio surgir em seus lábios.

- Naruto – Falou ela, olhou para os outros 2 homens que estavam atraz do loiro – Sai-Kun e Sasuke – Sakura já estava levantando lentamente de seu lugar e os encarando.

- Sakura-Chan! – Berrou Naruto indo na direção da jovem mulher, mais foi segurado pelo braço por Sai que tinha um ar preocupado.

Naruto puxou seu braço.

- Sakura-Chan! Ç.ç volte para a vila com a gente! – Sakura suspendeu uma sobrancelha interrogativa. Naruto não mudara em nada durante quase 10 anos!

- Naruto, deixa eu ver se entendi…você quer que uma assassina rank S, sim eu me tornei uma assassina…vivo desta forma já a 10 anos. Você quer que eu, Uchiha Sakura retorne a vila de Konoha?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, sua ira cresceu, activou seu sharingan nível 3 e com o chidori em mãos avançou contra Sakura!

Naruto e Sai não tiveram tempo de reagir, ficaram somente observando o moreno ser parado pela jovem flor que tinha um sorriso sádico nos lábios, quebrar o braço do mesmo fazendo-o gritar de dor e acertar um chute estilo Itachi no estômago do Uchiha fazendo o voar (literalmente) em direção dos outros dois shinobis.

Naruto agarrou o corpo de Sasuke e acabou sendo lançado junto, ele havia sido lançado com muita força!

O Uzumaki bateu com força contra um muro gospindo sangue e rachando a parede de pedras atraz de si.

Sai automaticamente puxou um dos seus pergaminhos e desenhou 10 feras de tinta, elas avançaram furiosamente contra Sakura que as fez virar simples poças de tinta na grama.

O mais estranho que Sai não havia visto os movimentos da garota.

Sasuke levantou ainda com os sharingans activados, olhou para Naruto que estava sentado no chão contra o muro olhando para Sakura em choque.

O moreno estava com a fúria a for da pele. Não conseguia mais se conter!

Os primeiros traços do selo amaldiçoado começaram a aparecer pelo rosto do jovem Uchiha.

- Naruto, você é um óptimo ninja! – Falou Sakura ainda com seu pequeno sorriso frio, é a jovem havia ganho, vários traços de seus parceiros da Akatsuki…

A garota finalmente encarou Sasuke e sorriu sarcasticamente. O moreno sentiu a respiração falhar. Aquele sorriso! A imagem de Menzo com aquele sorriso perante ao sofrimento alheio fez o Uchiha sentir um calafrio..

- Agora mostre o que você aprendeu com o Orochimaru, cunhadinho!

Sasuke rangeu os dentes e avançou com sede de sangue contra Sakura.

Sai ainda estava estático olhando o Uchiha atacar e a Haruno somente esquivar. Parecia que a rosada estava brincando com ele!

Naruto correu na direção dos amigos com lágrimas nos olhos que já estavam vermelhos.

- Sasuke! Sakura-Chan!!

No mesmo momento Sakura com um sorriso de sadismo nos lábios já havia paralisado Sasuke com uma kunai abaixo de seu queixo.

O Uchiha não estava acreditando, perdeu para sua ex companheira, a garotinha bonitinha que vivia correndo atraz de si!

- Você vai se juntar ao resto dos Uchihas Sasuke! – Sakura acertou um poderoso soco no estômago do moreno fazendo o sangue do mesmo se espalhar pelo chão. Sasuke caiu na grama molhada por seu sangue ofegante. Notou o chakra da Kyuubi e viu claramente Naruto Saltando por cima dele em direção a Sakura.

Antes do moreno ser envolvido pela escuridão conceguiu ver um grupo de Akatsukis atrás de um muro rindo da cena( hsuaheuhsua sô du mal è.é eles tavam achando graça da surra que a Sakura estava dando nos shinobis xD)

OooOOooO

Tom andava de um lado para o outro nervoso, Menzo matinha os olhos fechados e Shikari estava em cima de uma arvore olhando para o nada.

- Os reforços chegaram! – Gritou Shikari empolgada. Os 3 gennins correram ai encontro deles e seguiram para onde estava Naruto, Sai e Sasuke.

Já havia se passado 2 horas desde que os 3 shinobis partiram com Cerberos e todo mundo (tirando o Menzo estava preocupados.

Chagaram a uma área do vilarejo que estava totalmente destruído, um dos shinobis exclamou assustado.

- Lá estão eles!

Shikari e Menzo ficaram para traz admirando o cenário destruído enquanto os médicos-nins atendiam os corpos de Sai, Naruto e Sasuke.

Menzo olhou para Shikari pelo canto do olho.

- Shikari.

A garota o olhou curiosa e com os olhos preocupados, sabia que ela amava seus amigos…sentia até ciúmes de Sai quando ela falava do sensei… epa ciúmes?! Desde quando ele Uchiha Menzo sentiria ciúmes de uma garotinha de Konoha?

- O que foi Menzo-Kun? n.n

O ruivo olhou para o céu.

- Quero te contar algo, é segredo mais absoluto…se abrir a boca terei que a matar.

Menzo não notou que seu tom estava mais frio que o de costume e isto assustou Shikari, mais a garota assentiu.

- Não sou filho de experiências do estúpido do Orochimaru…eu e Itatsu somos filhos do ninja renegado Uchiha Itachi.

Durante estas palavras de Menzo Shikari abriu um lindo sorriso o que intrigou muito o garoto.

- Sua mãe é a Sakura? – Menzo confirmou com a cabeça fazendo o sorriso de Shikari se expandir(se é que era possível tal ato xD)

Os dois mal sabiam que um par de olhos os observava de longe e escutara a conversa dando um pequeno sorriso.

OooOOooO

Naruto acordou assustado, olhou para o lado vendo sua mulher e seus filhos ali.

- Naruto!!! – A voz de Hinata soou chorosa. A mulher abraçou seu marido e o beijou.

- O que aconteceu nessa missão? T.T – A pergunta trouxe flashs da luta dele com Sakura. Seus olhos perderam o brilho ao lembrar da cena em que sua melhor amiga…

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos azuis do garoto.

- Sa…Sakura-Chan! Ela esta viva! – A missão era secreta…ERA até Naruto falar aquilo e meio hospital escutar.

- Ela estava lá…falou que sou um ótimo ninja…- Naruto falava em soluços. – E logo em seguida derrotou Sasuke!

Hinata escutava seu marido narrando sua luta com a ninja, logo lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da Hyuuga também. Saber que sua amiga estava viva era ótimo! Mais saber que ela estava casada com Itachi e era uma assassina era péssimo!

Tsunade entrou no quarto as pressas.

- Naruto! – O garoto olhou para a Godaime. – Ela...

- Sakura-Chan esta viva!

Tsunade não conteve o sorriso. Naruto narrou os acontecimentos todos para a Hokage que ficou estupefacta.

OooOOooO

Sasuke já estava de volta a sua casa, tinha fracturas pelo corpo todo mais ignorava as dores. Saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu para as ruas da vila. Andou durante alguns minutos e avistou Itatsu deitado na grama, aquilo fez Sasuke lembrar de sua ex companheira de time que ficava sempre esparramada na grama após um treino.

- Yo Sasuke-Sensei. – A voz fria de Itatsu fez Sasuke voltar a sí e notar que o garoto já o observava…aquele rosto! O moreno rangeu os dentes de ódio, ele só podia ser filho de Itachi!

Itatsu olhou para o lado.

- Yo Kakashi-Sensei! – A voz do garoto mudou de tom, Itatsu sempre gostou de Kakashi, não sabia o motivo, mais simpatizava com o copy ninja.

O grisalho sorriu por traz de sua mascara acenando para os 2 ninjas.

- Yo Itatsu-Kun n.n – Ele falou calmamente, virou-se para Sasuke. – Está melhor Sasuke-Kun? Naruto acordou hoje e Sai já esta em um quarto…

Itatsu sorriu radiante estilo Sakura. Menzo havia falado para ele sobre os acontecimentos na missão de encontrar Sakura.

- Vou encontrar meu aniki…já ne Senseis! – Falou Itatsu sumindo em sua nuvem de fumaça branca.

OooOOooO

Menzo e Shikari estavam no Ichiraku comendo ramen enquanto conversavam.

- Menzo-Kun…

O Uchiha a encarou pelo canto do olho.

- Hun? – Seus famosos "huns" fizeram Shikari encarar seu prato de ramen.

A Inuzuka o olhou corada e com um pequeno sorriso.

- Néh…quando você partir…me leve com vocês! – Ela falou corando mais e voltando a encarar seu prato.

Menzo ficou com cara de choque olhando para a garota de frente. Aos poucos o espanto passou e se permitiu a sorrir.

- Claro…

A garota o olhou sem acreditar vendo o belo sorriso que ele continha. Corou ainda mais no momento que Menzo deu um pequeno selinho em seus lábios. Ele se afastou dela, não entendia o porque fez aquilo…simplesmente fez! Bom agora, ele tinha que falar aquilo que estava engasgado em sua garganta…

- Quer ser minha garota? – Fez a pergunta com sua voz fria (o normal dele xDDD)

Shikari havia parado de respirar desde o selinho e o encarava com total ar de espanto.

- Que…quero! – Sua voz saiu forçada pois estava em choque. (kkk Menzo arrasando corações!)

O garoto sorriu e voltou ao seu ramen enquanto a filha do tio Ichiraku somente olhava emocionada a cena ( kkkkkkkkkkk xDDDDDD husahu xD) Ele sabia que não era o certo, não podia desviar de seus objetivos…mas Shikari agora fazia parte de seus planos…

OooOOooO

- Itachiiii!! – A voz de Sakura era pidona. – Quero sorvete de atum! Ç.ç

Kisame ficou branco com aquilo. "não quero virar picolé T.T"

Itachi com cara de mau humor rumou para a cozinha preparando o sorvete maluco que sua mulher pediu. "que fiz pra merecer isso?"

Kisame entrou na sozinha com a cara machucada.

- Essa 3º gravidez da Sakura está mais problemática do que a do Itatsu-Kun! – Berrou o azulado com ar de choro. ( kawaii xD)

Itachi confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura estava mais estranha nessa gravidez do que nas outras.

O moreno rumou para a sala com o sorvete de atum para sua esposa.

Sakura comeu todo o sorvete sorridente e depois correu para o banheiro vomitar…

Aqueles meses que estavam por vir seriam realmente cansativos…

* * *

eeeeee mais um super chato capitulo para vcs /o/

Itachi vai ser papai de novo n.n

**Itachi:** já não basta dois filhos...não sou eu quem quer reerguer o clã u/.\u

xDDD kawaii!!!

**Menzo:** Deixem reviews... mãe ta chateada por ninguem comentar, assim ela não tem ideias para a fic...

xDD falo e disse filhote! xDDD

bah vamos as respostas!

* * *

sakusasuke  
e ai está a grande continuação! xDDD espero que goste ;p

Uchiha Polyana  
minha fiel leitora #.#  
fico até emocionada quando vc comenta xD uma das unicas pessoas que lê desde o inicio rsrs  
;D espero que goste bastante deste cap...me custou os olhos da cara! xD

sangohigurashi  
weeee /o/ que bom que gostou! continue acompanhando n.n

Sabaku no Uchiha  
kkk respondendo sua pergunta o nome do auau da Shika-Chan é Cerberos xD  
gosto do cap? xDDD foi dificil de fazer! o teclado quebrou e só hj pude comprar um novo ç.ç  
espero mesmo que goste! e obrigada por acompanhar! \o/


	6. Retorno as origens

_- Itachiiii! – A voz de Sakura era pidona. – Quero sorvete de atum! Ç.ç_

_Kisame ficou branco com aquilo. "não quero virar picolé TT"_

_Itachi com cara de mau humor rumou para a cozinha preparando o sorvete maluco que sua mulher pediu. "que fiz pra merecer isso?"_

_Kisame entrou na sozinha com a cara machucada._

_- Essa 3º gravidez da Sakura está mais problemática do que a do Itatsu-Kun! – Berrou o azulado com ar de choro. ( kawaii xD)_

_Itachi confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura estava mais estranha nessa gravidez do que nas outras._

_O moreno rumou para a sala com o sorvete de atum para sua esposa._

_Sakura comeu todo o sorvete sorridente e depois correu para o banheiro vomitar…_

_Aqueles meses que estavam por vir seriam realmente cansativos…_

_--_

Itatsu surgiu em uma nuvem de fumaça no Ichiraku e viu seu irmão dando um segundo selinho em Shikari. "Hahaha eu sabia que ele gostava da Shikari-Chan!"

O moreno se aproximou e sentou ao lado deles.

- Yo aniki, yo cunhadinha n.n – Shikari corou na hora e Menzo deu um cascudo em Itatsu.

Shikari acabou por rir da situação.

Os três ficaram conversando na barraca de ramen durante 2 horas, Itatsu seguiu para a casa enquanto Menzo e Shikari iam encontrar o time.

OooOOooO

TOC TOC TOC (são batidas…)

- Entrem – A voz de Tsunade saiu autoritária. Menzo e Shikari entraram na sala de Tsunade. Tom e outro jounnin estavam lá também.

- Yo Shikari-Chan – Falou o loiro animado. O jounnin encarava Menzo.

- hum hum! – Tsunade chamou a atenção para si. – Este será o sensei temporário do novo time 7…

- Yo…podem me chamar de Dante-Sensei. – Declarou o homem. Ele era alto, atraente, cabelos brancos e olhos de um vermelho sangue. Seus olhar causava arrepios em Shikari.

"God! Desde quando temos jounnins tão gostosos?" (kkk num a culpem de tal pensamento, ela tbm é humana!)

Menzo olhou para Shikari e suspirou, seria problemático a convivência com aquele shinobi…

- Vocês iram fazer uma missão em Suna, entregar uma menssagem muito importante ao Kazekage! Esta missão é classificada rank A! Quero toda a competência deste time, fui clara?

- Hai! – Falaram os 4 ninjas em uníssono.

OooOOooO

- Mou Tou-San! Você está pior que a ka-sama! – Um moreno de cabelos rebeldes azulados e com longas franjas que cobriam parte dos olhos reclamava com seu pai.

- Não adianta teimar Yuri! – Falou Sasuke com os braços cruzados observando o filho que estava caído no chão exausto. Você deve treinar mais ou nunca deixara de ser gennin!

Pronto aquilo fez o pqueno Uchiha levantar do chão e encarar o pai.

- há! Que seja!

"vou ficar forte o suficiente para acabar com aquele bastardo!"

Sasuke sorriu ao ver o olhar de ódio do filho enquanto o atacava loucamente.

Enquanto pai e filho treinavam distraidamente um par de olhos amarelos os observava das arvores.

"hohoho vejo que logo terei novas cobaias…"

Sasuke sentiu um calafrio e olhou na direção das arvores não vendo nada, Yuri aproveitou o momento acertando com seu punho o rosto do pai fazendo-o cai no chão.

- Qual é Tou-San! Não era o senhor que falou pra prestar atenção no adversário?

Sasuke riu e levantou.

- Acho que por agora chega…vamos sua mãe deve estar esperando…

Os dói saíram do campo tranquilamente.

OooOOooO

Hidan meditava tranquilamente ao lado de Sakura. Eles estavam sentados na grama em frente a mansão Uchiha.

O silencio reinava até que…

- Sakura-San! Hidan-Senpai! Pein-Senpai ta convocando uma reunião!

Sakura abriu os olhos verdes observando a figura de Tobi que estava saltitando na frente dela e do jovem religioso.

- Que ele quer agora… -.-'' – Hidan levantou pegando sua foice de 3 pontas e saindo, Sakura e Tobi logo atraz do mesmo.

.-. lol .-.

Pein falava feito um louco gesticulando com os membros explicando que averia uma missão para cada um.

- Você ficou louco! – Berrou Hidan, Kisame somente olhou para Itachi que se por um acaso um olhar matasse o líder estaria em decomposição.

- Não tenho outra escolha…Sakura é ideal para esta missão!- Pein falou em sua defesa.

- Ela está grávida! – Falou Deidara fazendo ar de reprovação pró líder.

- Por isso mesmo! Assim não faram nada contra ela!.

A discução continuava enquanto Sakura somente observava.

- CHEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAA! – A voz da rosada soou autoritária. – Eu vou na missão!

- Mas… - Itachi tentou questionar.

- Tachi…vai ser bom isso! Pelo menos o bebe irá nascer em uma vila boa!

- Mas Sakurinha serão 6 anos! – Falou Hidan com ar de cachorro sem dono.

Sakura riu.

- passa rápido!

O silencio reinou na sala.

- Então está decidido! Sakura vai nesta missão!

Todos os Akatsukis fizeram cara de derrotados ao verem Sakura levantar para arrumar suas coisas.

OooOOooO

3 dias mais tarde…

OooOOooO

- Quem vem lá? – Um ninja perguntou ao ver um vulto se aproximando dos portões da vila. Quando ele percebeu o manto negro com nuvens vermelhar quer o vulto usava um alarme soou de imediato.

Um grupo de anbus e jouunin apareceu em frente ao portão, incluindo a própria Hokage.

- Identifique-Se! – Falou um dos anbus.

O vulto levou a mão lentamente até seu chapéu da Akatsuki(que eu sempre esqueço o bendito nome!) e o tirou revelando seus cabelos róseos, algumas mechas rebeudes caíram sobre seus olhos verdes esmeraudas.

- Sa…Sakura? Impossível! – Falou Tsunade com um puro ar de choque. – Que faz aqui? Veio invadir seu antigo lar?

Sakura simplesmente jogou sua bolsa de kunais e 2 katanas que usava nas costas e jogou no chão.

- Vim me entregar… - Sua voz fria como o gelo, seu olhar vazio causavam arrepios em todos os ninjas presentes.

- Muito bem… - & anbus pularam na direção de Sakura a imobilizando…mesmo que ela nem se que tenha reagido. Tiraram o manto da Akatsuki revelando a roupa que usava por baixo. Uma camiseta preta larga com o simbulo dos Uchihas nas costas, um shorts masculino preto com linhas em vermelho sangue, luvas pretas e a bandana vermelha com o simbulo de Konoha riscado ao meio.

Os ninjas levaram Sakura até a sala de Tsunade, no caminho a garota avistou seus antigos colegas e amigos.

Sala da tsunade

- Uchiha Sakura, Ninja pertencente a Konoha foragida já a 11 anos e acusada por crimes de assassinatos em série, tem algo a falar em sua defesa?

Sakura somente olhava sem emoção para Tsunade até um anbu acerta-lhe com um tapa no rosto fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

- Que Jashin-Sama consuma sua alma… - Foi tudo que a jovem falou…mais não para Tsunade e sim para o anbu batera nela.

A Hokage sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir o nome do deus da morte…já ouvira falar de assassinatos terríveis feitos ao nome dele.

- Uchiha Sakura você está detida na pena de nunca mais realizar missões ninjas fora desta vila!

- hum…- Foi a única coisa ou som pronunciado pela nukennin.

OooOOooO

A jovem Uchiha após horas na sala da Hokage saiu para dar uma volta de reconhecimento na vila.

"isto aqui está a mesma coisa de sempre"

Ela andou até um campo com uma pequena clareira. Observou uma arvoresinha de cerejeiras e sorriu.

--

Flash Back

--

Uma pequena garotinha carregava um pequeno broto nos braços até bater contra alguém e cair em um forte baque.

- Você está bem? – Uma voz gélida falou para ela. A criança olhou para o dono da voz logo corando.

- To bem o.o – Sua voz saiu sussurrada

O dono da voz era um garoto de aparentemente 14 anos, moreno dono de uma beleza extrema, continha traços fortes e finos riscos entre os olhos e o nariz.

A criança sorriu por fim ao ver quem era.

- Ita-Kun! – Falou ela sorridente recebendo um leve cafuné do moreno

- está tudo bem mesmo Sakura?

A garotinha assentiu

- Ita-Kun olha o que comprei! – Falou a menininha que segurava o pequeno brotinho.

O Uchiha pegou o broto e o observou.

- Melhor plantarmos ele… - Falou sem emoção.

- Você me ajuda? n.n 

Itachi acentiu, os dois seguiram para um campo até uma pequena clareira.

- Aqui é o lugar ideal! – Falou Sakura alegre.

Escavaram um pequeno butaco e colocaram o brotinho ali.

- Você é como este broto Sakura…pequeno e frágil. Mais com o passar dos tempo ira se tornar bela e forte impressionando a todos.

A garota corou violentamente perante as palavras do frio Uchiha.

--

Fim do flash back

--

A jovem mulher sorriu para a arvore e tocou seu grosso tronco.

"faz tanto tempo…"

Sentou-se em baixo da sombra e acabou por adormecer lá mesmo.

* * *

Por Jashin-Sama como pode me dar um bloqueio tão grande? o.o

to a tanto tempo tentanbdo escrever esse cap ç.ç

gomen ter feito vcs esperarem! teve gente até no msn me enchendo o sako o.o (né Bini)

XD mais finalmente está ai!

**Itachi:** hum...oq a preguiça não faz...

. não era preguiça! era falta de inspiração!

bah vamos as reviews /o/

* * *

Sabaku no Uchiha  
hahahaha xDD que bom que gostou da sova que o bakalevou da Saku-Chan xDDD  
Cerberus vai aparecer bastante ainda :D  
continue acompanhando /o/

Uchiha Polyana  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk logo logo o vilão ira aparecer n.n kukukukukuk xD  
oe que bão que tu ta curtindo xDD fiquei baka aqui quando li a review xDDD  
Sasuke ainda vai se dar muito mal n.n  
continua lendo que eu continuarei escrevendo /o/

susan  
que bom que curtiu! xD claro que vou continuar:D eu num vou deixa de escrever hoho  
continua acompanhando /o/

Neko Sombria  
ta aiii a continuação xDDD kkkk  
bem vinda a bordo dos fãns de casais impossiveis .-.  
lol  
esperoi que goste deste cap pq sofri pra escrever o.o'''  
Lol reescrevi ele pelo menos 10 vezes xDD  
e acho que choveu uma ideia pra uma nova fic hohoho n.n  
espero que goste de kokoro! ja ne o/

Lara-chan  
£musica de aleluia tocando de fundo£  
bah finalmente postei xDD sim ela ta gravida n.n vai ser comico daqui pra frente xDD hohoho  
espera fielmente que tu goste n.n

hika456  
seu e meu! tbm sempre sonhei com a Sakura surrando ele xDDD  
que bom que ta gostando! ta pra vim muita confusão agora lol  
espero que goste!

lucia almeida martins  
to cum medo o.o tu tem quase o mesmo nome da minha mãe!  
tipow quando vi seu nome quase cai da cadeira de susto xDDD  
mãe : Lucia SAumara de Almeida  
XD quase infartei agora rsrs  
por enquanto? kkk por enquanto e até o final /o/  
espero que goste deste cap xDD  
fui  
#sai correndo#


	7. Reencontro e Enganos

A jovem mulher sorriu para a arvore e tocou seu grosso tronco

_A jovem mulher sorriu para a arvore e tocou seu grosso tronco._

"_faz tanto tempo…"_

_Sentou-se em baixo da sombra e acabou por adormecer lá mesmo._

OooOOooO

- Sakura? – Uma voz conhecida da garota a acordou. Hatake Kakashi está ali a observando atentamente.

- Kakashi? Nanda? – Perguntou friamente.

- Tsunade.-Sama quer falar com você…

A jovem mulher levantou e junto com o Hatake sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

…

Os dois adentraram a sala da Hokage, está estava com um semblante irritado mas ao olhar direito para sua ex pupila pareceu acalmar.

- Você está grávida, Sakura! – Falou a Hokage assustada.

Sakura somente confirmou enquanto o Hatake olhava incrédulo para ela.

Tsunade se aproximou da Uchiha e tocou a barriga da mesma.

O sim a boca da sannin formou um perfeito O ao tocar a barriga de Sakura.

- Você sabia que está esperando trigémeos?

- Tsunade-Sama…eu acho que não… - Falou Kakashi olhando para a cara de espanto da rosada com a noticia.

"trigémeos?! O Ita-Kun vai ficar feliz!"

Sakura tinha um pequeno sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto passava a mão pela barriga.

Tsunade abriu a boca para falar quando ouviram grasnados de um corvo, Kakashi abriu ajanela deixando a ave negra entrar e pousar no chão. Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça se formou em volta do corvo revelando ser Itatsu.

- Tsunade-Sama! Trouxe o relatório do time 7 que está em missão em Suna!

O garoto falou formalmente, olhou pelo canto do olho virou-se assustado.

- Itatsu-Kun está é… - Tsunade fora interrompida pelo garoto.

- Oka-Sama! – Falou Itatsu se jogando nos braços de Sakura em um grande abraço deixando Kakashi e Tsunade com cara de bóia.

- Como assim Oka-Sama? – Perguntou a Hokage assustada.

Sakura tinha o garoto nos braços e beijava sua bochecha.

- Você estás mais pesado Itatsu! – Falou a nukennin sorrindo para seu filho.

Tsunade já entendera, mais mesmo assim queria explicações!(nussa mulher mandona! U.u #leva pedradas# ok ok ç.ç se num é mandona!)

Sakura soltou seu filho no chão e olhou para a Hokage.

- Isso mesmo Tsunade-Sama! Itatsu e Menzo são meus filhos. Os mandei para Konoha para se tornarem ninjas e para eles não seguirem meu caminho nem o do pai.

"que mentira cabeluda que estou dizendo…"

Inner - "tudo para sobreviver! xD"

Tsunade encarava os olhos que antigamente expressavam bondade, simpatia, amor e carinho e que atualmente expressavam friesa e um grande vazio de emoções, tentava ver se era a verdade mas se deu por vencida já que não conseguia ler a expressão da ex pupila.

- Esta certo então…Uchiha Sakura você está sobre vigilância de Hatake Kakashi até ultimas ordens. Estão dispensados!

Sakura Saiu da sala da hokage acompanhada de Itatsu e Kakashi, andavam calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Por onde passavam as pessoas olhavam a jovem com medo, faziam comentários, se escondiam em suas casas e fechavam os comércios.

Kakashi suspirou aborrecido vendo as pessoas mudarem de calçada quando avistavam Sakura.

- Okaa-San quero que você conheça meu time! – Falou Itatsu animado para a mãe que fez um simples sim com a cabeça.

OooOOooO

Hin levantou e encarou 3 figuras se aproximando.

- Hin-Chan! Yui-Kun! – Falou Itatsu sorridente. – Ohayoo!!

O Aburame que estava virado de costas para os 3 shinobis conversando desenteressado com o sensei virou-se para Itatsu.

- Yo Itatsu-Kun.

- Minna-San! Essa aqui é minha okaa-San! – Falou Itatsu apontando para Sakura. O sensei levantou da grama e encarou Sakura.

Sakura encarou o Sensei assustada.

- Sakura?! – A voz de Sasuke saiu incrédula. Sakura deu um meio sorriso.

- Yo Sasuke…-Kun! – A jovem fez questão de carregar o "Kun" com uma tonelade de sarcasmo.

Itatsu franziu o cenho vendo a cena e olhou para Kakashi.

- Kakashi-Sensei a minha mãe conhece o Sasuke-Sensei? – O Hatake acenou com a cabeça e olhou o pequeno Uchiha.

- Ele é seu tio…e os dois pertenciam ao mesmo time.

Yui que estava ao lado de Itatsu formou um perfeito O com a boca ao ouvir as palavras de Kakashi.

Sakura encarava Sasuke de frente nenhum dos dois falava, somente trocavam olhares ameaçadores um para o outro.

-Oe! Teme te procurei pela vila tod… - A voz de Naruto falhou ao ver Sakura ai parada a sua frente.

- Sa…Sakura-Chan? – O Uzumaki não acreditava no que via. Há algumas semanas atraz ela os derrotara e agora retornara a Konoha!

- Yo Naruto…- Sasuke olhou para o amigo e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Os dois olharam para Kakashi que estava ao lado da Haruno (apedrejada pelo Itachi) ops! Uchiha Uchihaaaaa!!

- Sakura se rendeu a ANBU hoje pela manhã. Eu estou responsável pelos atos dela na vila.

- É meu baba u.u – Falou Sakura cruzando os braços. Naruto ainda não se recuparara do susto e Sasuke não tinha o que falar.

- Sakura-Chan…está com fome? – Falou o Uzumaki tentando quebrar o silencio.

- Hai! Vamos no Ichiraku! O Kakashi paga a conta! – Falou a moça sorrindo marotamente para o Hatake.

"Vejo que ainda resta um pouco da nossa pequena flor…"

- Ok eu pago… - Falando isso o antigo time 7 partiu para a barraca de lamen.

OooOOooO

O cheiro de panquecas penetrou nas narinas de uma garota de 9 anos de idade.

Ela levantou de sua cama coçando a cabeça, seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados totalmente bagunçados , seus olhos verdes procuravam o chinelo pelo chão.

Após calçar os chinelos desceu em direção a cozinha encontrando o jovem ninja que estava guardando sua casa fazendo as panquecas.

- Ohayoo… - Sua voz saiu rouca e sonolenta.

- Ah! Ohayoo Midori-Chan – Falou o garoto de 11 anos ,seus cabelos vermelhos fogo caídos sobre os olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem Menzo-Kun? – Perguntou Midori para o garoto que virava as panquecas com abilidade.

- Hai…Shikari foi acompanhar seu pai até o trabalho.

A menina sorriu.

- Menzo-Kun você tem namorada? – Pergunta direta sem rodeios.

Menzo olhou para ela enquanto virava outra panqueca na panela.

- Tenho. Porque?

Midori deu uma leve corada e se aproximou de Menzo.

- Porque eu te amo – Falou baixinho somente para o Uchiha escutar.

Menzo demorou para raciocinar e quando viu Midori já havia o beijado.

A porta abre deixando a visão da cena do beijo clara para Shikari que no mesmo momento fecha porta e sai correndo do local.

"Shikari?!"

Inner-"Fudeu!!"

Menzo se livra de Midori saindo correndo de lá atraz de Shikari.

--

Dante estava sentado numa rede tranquilo quando viu Shikari chorando e correndo sem direção. A segurou pelo combro rapidamente a fazendo parar.

- O que houve meu anjo? – Perguntou o sensei olhando nos olhos da garota onde escorriam lágrimas.

Shikari fechou os olhos com força chorando cada vez mais, logo em seguida abraçando Dante o que assustou o mesmo.

- Pronto meu anjo… - Falou o mesmo retribuindo o abraço o que ajudou a confortar a garota.

- Ariga…to Sensei… - Falou a Inuzuka entre seus soluços.

--

Menzo corria a procura de Shikari tinha que explicar que entre ele e Sabaku no Midori não tinha nada!

Ele virou uma esquina de Suna onde dava para um pequeno oásis e encontrou lá Shikari abraçada a Dante.

O Uchiha sebtiu seu sangue ferver seus olhos queimarem, rangeu os dentes e foi até onde eles estavam.

- Tira sua mão da minha namorada! - Sua voz carregava ódio puro, seus olhos se encontravam com o sharingan e brilhavam demoníacos.

Dante olhou para Menzo, Shikari também encarou ele ainda com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

- Shikari você não acredita em mim? Eu prometi te proteger! Eu jamais te trairia! – Falou ele sério e cheio de rancor na voz.

A garota secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou para Menzo.

- Ha…hai…

- Me perdoe pelo o que você viu. – Shikari sabia que Menzo nunca pedia desculpas por nada, isso deveria estar ferindo profundamente seu orgulho.

A Inuzuka andou até o Uchiha o abraçando com força.

- Aishiteru Menzo-Kun…

O garoto sorriu.

- Shikari anata wa daisuki desu yo…

O clima romântico foi quebrado por um loiro(Tom e.e) que vinha correndo eufórico para a alegria de Dante.

- Tsunade-Sama acaba de mandar outro time para ficar em nosso lugar, estamos de retorno para a vila! – Falou alegremente.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap! #usando uma armadura para não levar pedradas# gomem a demora pra postar povo!

tive muitos problemas .-. nem vo citar ou vai o resto da vida eu aqui escrevendo XD

bah espero que gostem...não vo poder responder as reviews hj mais no proximo cap sem falta eu respondo 8D


	8. Yuuki Koba e Shinimaru

Chuva de emoções

* * *

- _Me perdoe pelo o que você viu. – Shikari sabia que Menzo nunca pedia desculpas por nada, isso deveria estar ferindo profundamente seu orgulho._

_A Inuzuka andou até o Uchiha o abraçando com força._

_- Aishiteru Menzo-Kun…_

_O garoto sorriu._

_- Shikari anata wa daisuki desu yo…_

_O clima romântico foi quebrado por um loiro(Tom e.e) que vinha correndo eufórico para a alegria de Dante._

_- Tsunade-Sama acaba de mandar outro time para ficar em nosso lugar, estamos de retorno para a vila! – Falou alegremente._

--

- ITADAKIMASU!! – A voz de Naruto soou alegre já a alguns minutos encontrara Sakura, Sasuke com seu time e Kakashi, estava feliz por o antigo time7 estar reunido novamente.

- Naruto não grite tanto – Falou Sakura com uma gota na cabeça já que o restaurante todo observava o grupo.

Kakashi olhava eles começarem a comer lamen (novidade xD)

Sakura olhou para seu antigo sensei e sorriu, um sorriso vazio mais que agradou o Hatake.

Sasuke observava os dois em silencio.

"tsc esses sorrisos um para o outro novamente?"

Pensou o moreno lembrando da tarde chuvosa em que a Haruno desapareceu.

- Oe! Que há com vocês? Não estão comendo!!

A voz de Naruto acordou os 3 ninjas de seus devaneios.

- Hã? Ah! Gomen Naruto xD – Sakura pega seu lamen e começa a come-lo tranquilamente ainda com o olhar do grisalho sobre si.

Os alunos de Sasuke incluindo Itatsu observavam o Hatake devorar Sakura com os olhos.

- cof cof ¬/.\¬ - Tossiu forçadamente Itatsu fazendo Kakashi finalmente voltar a si.

- O que houve Itatsu? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o sobrinho.

- Nada u/.\u''

Yui rio do amigo enquanto Hin somente observava a cena indignada.

- Ta com ciúmes da sua mãe? – Perguntou a garota.

- Claro! Ela pertence ao meu pai U/.\u'

Sakura riu do seu filho.

- Você é possessivo Itatsu xD – Falou a Uchiha olhando para seu pequeno filho.

O clima no restaurante estava animado…mais em outro lugar em Konoha…

OooOOooO

- Temos que puni-la adequadamente! – Falou um dos conselheiros de Tsunade. – Executa-la seria o adequado!

A loira franziu o cenho e Shizune se encolheu ao ouvir os gritos de protesto da quinta.

- Não irei executar a ex nukennin Haruno Sakura! Ela esta grávida de 2 meses!

Os conselheiros se entre olharam pensativos.

- Ok…daremos um prazo de 6 anos para que as crianças que nascerem já estejam formadas como ninjas desta vila…assim executaremos Sakura!

Tsunade baixou a cabeça pesarosa.

- Ok…

"Até lá tenho que achar uma solução para isto!".

Um presença estava ali perante a porta da sala onde a reunião estava sendo feita, escutara tudo e logo desaparecera em corvos.

OooOOooO

- Itai!! – Berrou Tom massageando a cabeça onde Dante havia acertado um cascudo.

- pare de berrar tanto! ¬¬''

Shikari deu uma gostosa risada, finalmente estavam na vila, ela andava ao lado de Menzo que caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos bem ao estilo Uchiha, seus cabelos caídos sobre a face na opinião da Shikari e de todas as garotas da vila deixavam ele muito sexy!

Dante olhou sua aluna e colocou a mão no ombro dela e sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Estamos de volta!

Shikari devolveu o sorriso

- É 8D

Eles andaram mais um pouco até um restaurante comum para comer…ao entrar…

- ANIKI! – Falou Itatsu animado acenando para Menzo.

- Hã? Itatsu? – O ruivo ao ver a figura de sua mãe correu até ela a abraçando com força.

- Okaa-san!! – Sakura afagou os cabelos vermelhos do filho mais velho carinhosamente.

- Vejo que voltou inteiro da missão xD – Menzo sorriu para sua mãe

Depois de algumas horas explicando toda a história Sakura e seus filhos saíram do restaurante para a casa, afinal estavam cansados e com saudades…e também…

- Okaa-San…sua missão é?...

OooOOooO

6 anos depois

OooOOooO

- aniki me ajuda no treinamento hoje? – Um garotinha aparentando 6 anos de idade, cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes falava em um tom pidão para seu irmão, um jovem de 16 anos de cabelos vermelhos sangue e olhos verdes.

- Shini fala com o Itatsu… hoje irei treinar a Yuuki.

O garoto fez bico emburrado.

- Você sempre fala isso! T.T

O ruivo deu um meio sorriso e deu um leve "peteleco" na testa no irmão mais novo.

- Agora não Shini.(husahuehusa plagiei o tio Kishimoto xDDD)

Menzo levantou de seu lugar e saiu em direção aos campos de treinamento onde Yuuki o esperava.

Os cabelos negros de uma pequena garota esvoaçavam com a brisa ao seu lado um garoto de cabelos curtos e rebeldes e traços fortes no rosto também moreno falou animado.

- Menzo-Nii-San chegou! – Falou o garoto, Menzo acenou e se aproximou dos 2.

- Gomen a demora Yuuki-Chan…er o que está fazendo aqui Koba? U.u eu falei que hoje só treinarei a Yuuki.

- Eu vim só olhar aniki ç.ç – Yuuki sorriu para seus irmãos.

- Nii-Chan você sabe como o Koba é preguiçoso! O Shini é quem vive mendigando treino xDDD

Menzo riu, sua irmã mais nova Uchiha Yuuki nascera 4 horas antes dos outros 2, enquanto Koba e Shinimaru nasceram em um intervalo de somente 15min.

Uchiha Koba era o gémeo do meio enquando Uchiha Shinimaru era o mais novo de todos.

Os 3 já conheciam os verdadeiros motivos e intenções de sua mãe e irmãos estarem em Konoha, sabiam que não deveriam se apegar a ninguém na vila mais Koba o irmão do meio não concordava com aquilo.

Ele amava a vila e sabia que se sua mãe conceguice completar sua missão seria o fim de Konoha…o jovem idolatrava Kakashi e Yamato tanto que o Uchiha usava a mesma bandana que o Tenzou.

Yuuki era diferente dos gémeos, herdara a aparência da mãe(tirando a cor dos cabelos…que não são rosas e sim pretos) e toda a personalidade do pai…sem exeção

Com agora 6 anos de idade já havia completado varias missões rank S e era jounnin, nunca exitava em matar e adorava missões de tortura.

Shinimaru era imperativo graças as fortes influencias de seu "tio" Uzumaki Naruto, aprendera varias técnicas com o loiro, incluindo o kage bunshin e o rasengan, ele tinha cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes escuros.

Adorava missões de assassinato já que ocupava o cargo de chunnin juntamente com Koba.

OooOOooO

Uchiha Itachi observava de longe a tranquila vila de Konoha.

- Uma garota ou um menino? – Perguntou o azulado mais para si mesmo do que para Itachi, Kisame não via a hora de conhecer seu ou sua afilhada nova xD

Itachi levantou do nada arremessando uma kunai contra as arvores.

Os Akatsukis sentiram um chakra poderoso se revelar e logo desaparecer.

- Quem será que anda observando a vila? – Perguntou Kisame

- Não acho que seja a vila em si…mais sim sua nova geração de ninjas… - Itachi deixou Kisame vagando em suas palavras.

Então havia alguém de olhos nas crianças Uchiha?!

--

Uma figura um tanto quanto escrota entra em uma sala escura e húmida e se ajoelha perante um trono no meio da escuridão.

- Takeru-Sama! (husaheuhus o Hyuuga vai chora depois dessa robei o nome dele pra coloca aqui 8D) encontramos as crianças Uchihas, inclusive 2 deles são jinchuurikis adormecidos.

O homem que estava sentado no trono tinha cabelos verdes limão olhou com seus olhos amarelos para seu servo e sorriu.

- Bom trabalho Hakuro. Pode se retirar…

"Então as crianças da profecia já nasceram…e ainda por cima contem bijuus! Isto está melhor do que previ!"

* * *

Fim do cap!

husahuehusa gomen pela demora galerinha do meu kokoro! xDDD

tipow final de ano dia 6 acaba as aulas .-. to literalmente me matando de tanto estudar!!

xDDD

e outra! comecei mais uma fanfic o.o HidanSaku xDDD "A Flor da Lua Vermelha" bom...literalmente é akatsuki no hana...só que o nome ta em portugues xDDD

não quero ser plagiadora x.x mais não tinha nomes melhores para a pobre fic xDDD

aaah ta ficando legal o 3º cap dela...

bom...voltando a Chuva de Emo(?)ções xDDD

**Itachi** - corram está chovendo emo! #Sai correndo#

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD não exagere! xDDD

bah finalmente depois destes meses sem atualizar aqui estou! xDD

#usando uma armadura para não sofrer atentado#

kkk vamos as reviews!

* * *

Thami  
kkkkkkkkkkk morre não tia! xDDD ta ai o cap novo 8D

hahaha vc só descubrira a missão dela quando ela executa-la 8D

que bom que está gostando #.# fico muiiiitoooooooo feliz xDDDDDDD

tu nem sabe como T.T

kkk tbm acontece comigo...ler assim destraida e quando ve não tem mais cap ç.ç'''

mais espero que goste do cap novo xDDD fuiz!

Uchiha Pandora-Sama  
desistir não existe no meu vocabulario xDDDDDDDDDDD

nunca desistiria! eu to amando escrever essa fic xDDD só to meio que sem tempo x.x

kkkk espero que goste do cap novo! xDDDD

Sabaku no Uchiha  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk xDDDD ve que acha do cap kkk

caiu o nivel de Konoha? xDDDD

kkkkkkkkkkk ai no cap ta o sexo das crianças xDDDDDDDDDDD espero fielmente que tenha curtido 8D

Yhad  
ta ai o cap novo \o/ xDDDDDD espero que tenha gostado

Uchiha Polyana  
penso errado xDDDDDDDD posso demorar mais sempre posto! xDDD

ve o que acho? viu o vilão finalmente apareceu! xDDDDDDDDDD

husaheuwahushus Itachi nem sabe que é trigemeos xDDD vai ser engraçado quando descobrir rsrs

espero que goste do cap xDDDDD

agradeço a todos pelas reviews 8D proximo cap vou tentar escrever mais ja matte minna-san! o/


	9. Sentimentos selados pela Chuva

**Chuva de Emoções - Sentimentos selados pela chuva**

_O homem que estava sentado no trono tinha cabelos verdes limão olhou com seus olhos amarelos para seu servo e sorriu._

_- Bom trabalho Hakuro. Pode se retirar…_

"_Então as crianças da profecia já nasceram…e ainda por cima contem bijuus! Isto está melhor do que previ!"_

* * *

Uma enorme bola de fogo foi lançada em direcção da uma garotinha de 6 anos, a mesma saltou estrategicamente para longe fazendo ins.

- Suiton Teppoudama!! – A pequena garota começou a expelir uma grande bola de agua que chocou-se contra a de fogo.

O vapor causado pelo encontro dos dois jutsus cobriu o local dificultando a visão da morena.

"tsc golpe baixo aniki!"

Ela puxou com velocidade uma kunai defendendo de 5 shurikens que vieram do meio do vapor.

- Nada mal Yuuki! – Uma voz soou nas costas da garota. Yuuki mal teve tempo de defender do forte chute desferido por Menzo em suas costelas, a pequena Uchiha foi lançada para longe caindo por terra.

- Nii-San não acha que ta exagerando? – Perguntou Koba olhando para sua irmã que acabara de levantar segunrando o braço esquerdo e gospindo sangue.

Menzo olhou para o irmão e depois para Yuuki.

- Koba se não gosta do que vê porque veio? – Perguntou o ruivo enquanto defendia-se de uma sequencia de chutes e socos desferidos pela irmã mais nova.

Koba baixou a cabeça, será que ele era o único que não vivia pelo poder na família?! O garoto fechou os punhos com força, deveria ter uma maneira de impedir sua família de completar a maldita missão!

Era para isso que todos treinavam, era para isso que…eram daquele geito.

O gémeo do meio levantou da grama onde estava sentado e saiu andando, tinha que encontrar um geito de impedi-los.

Mal sabia o garoto que um par de olhos o observava ao longe.

OooOOooO

Kisame estava sentado na grama de braços cruzados e fazendo bico (lol), estava cansado de ficar de plantão ali esperando Itachi voltar, foi quando ele viu um jovem de cabelo laranja vivo andando enquanto falava sozinho.

- Shinimaru faça isso! Shinimaru, não brigue com seu irmão! Shinimaru, hoje não posso te treinar então vá falar com o Itatsu! – o garoto bufou irritado – Por mil diabos! Onde o Itatsu-Nii-San se infiou?!

Kisame ali olhando Shinimaru de boca aberta.

- Hey Garoto! – Falou o azulado, Shinimaru o encarou com o pior olhar possível, Kisame ficou com uma gota na cabelça.

- Que é?! – Pergunta de uma pessoa incrivelmente irritada.

- Você…é filho da Sakura?

Shinimaru pareceu voltar ao mundo real e piscou 2 vezes ainda encarando o homem tubarão.

- Sou… - Respondeu um pouco pensativo. Kisame sorriu alegre.

- Eu sou amigo da sua mãe \o/ - Kisame estava tão destrido que nem viu Itachi voltar e se aproximar.

- Quem é o garoto, Kisame? – A voz do Uchiha mais velho estava calma…realmente calma, tanto que arrepiou os pelinhos das costas de Kisame e de Shinimaru.

- A…A esse aqui é…-Kisame mal terminou de falar sua voz foi interrompida de outra pessoa que entrara em cena.

- Aff ai está você Shini! Ò/.\Ó – Itatsu não vira Itachi e Kisame ali pois eles estavam atraz de algumas arvores.

- Aniki…¬¬'' – Itatsu se aproximou dol irmão mais novo e olhou para o lado logo entrando em choque.

Itachi olhava para seu filho mais novo com um total espanto.

- Itatsu? – Perguntou o moreno dono da voz mais sexy do mundo \o\.

Shinimaru não estava entendendo nada.

- Quem é ele aniki? – Perguntou o Uchiha mais novo.

Itatsu sorriu para Itachi e falou.

- Seu pai, sua mula!

- Meu pai?...Uchiha Itachi?! – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mãe falou muito de você para eles.

Novamente o ar de duvida se instalou em Itachi e também em Kisame.

- Eles? – Os dois Akatsukis falaram em uníssono.

- Somos trigémeos 8D – Falou Shinimaru sorrindo.

Se Uchiha Itachi fosse um personagem de comedia, tenham certeza que ele capotaria nesse momento xD mais como não é….ele simplesmente tinha sua boca aberta.

- Tri?? Trigémeos?! – Itatsu riu da reação do pai, andou até ele e o abraçou. Itachi pareceu voltar a si quando sentiu o abraço de seu filho.

- Como estão todos? – Perguntou enquanto ainda abraçava o pai.

- Eles estão ansiosos pelo nosso retorno com vocês! - Falou um animado Kisame que já estava com Shinimaru nas costas.

- Hum…Otou-Sama…quer que avise a mãe?

- Gostaria muito, meu filho n/.\n – Itatsu soltou Itachi e sorriu.

- Volto já com todos! – Falando isso ele se dissolveu em penas negras.

Menzo já estava sentado ao lado de Yuuki que já estava cheia de ataduras quando Itatsu surgiu todo sorridente.

- Venham comigo chamar a mãe e o Koba! Tenho uma surpresa xD

Menzo e Yuuki se entreolharam mais seguiram Itatsu até a casa onde Koba estava sentado na varando juntamente com Sakura. Esta fazia cafuné na cabeça de seu filho que descansava tranquilamente.

A jovem mãe estava sentindo a aflição de seu filho. Não sabia como diminuir a dor da separação dele e da vila…mais isso tinha que ser feito!

Sakura ergueu os olhos e viu seus 3 filhos vindo em sua direcção.

- Okaa-Sama, Koba-Kun venham comigo quero mostrar algo BD

Assim os 5 sumiram em nuvens de penas negras.

OooOOooO

Shinimaru conversava animado com Itachi flando tudo que aprendeu e o Uchiha mais velho falava sobre a Akatsuki, os dois pararam a conversa ao sentir vários chakras chegando. Itachi levantou ao ver Sakura, Menzo e Itatsu acompanhado de mais 2 crianças chegarem ao local.

- Ita…chi? – Sakura estava chocada, sentiu seu coração disparar. Sem pensar duas vezes a rosada se jogou nos braços do moreno, beijaram-se, um beijo cheio de saudades, sentimentos certos. Estavam com fome um do outro o desejo expressado no beijo era correspondido cada vez mais.

Menzo apertou a mão de Kisame.

- Bom te ver! – Falou o ruivo.

- Deixa de cena e vem me da um abraço! –O azulado puxou Menzo em um abraço e logo fez cafuné no mesmo.

Koba estava parado ao lado de Yuuki sem entender nada.

- Quem são eles Nee-Chan? – Perguntou para a garota.

Esta olhou para ele, fria, e voltou a olhar para seus irmãos que pulavam em cima de Kisame.

- O homem com a mãe é nosso pai, e o com cara de peixe deve ser algum amigo da família. – Respondeu ainda observando.

Koba olhou para o moreno que beijava sua mãe, rageu os dentes com raiva. Não queria aquilo! Não mesmo, havia homens melhores e corretos para sua mãe! Porque ela estava com aquele?

Yuuki olhou novamente para Koba, viu o ódio no olhar do irmão e sorriu.

- Cada um faz suas escolhas…não adianta pensar qualquer coisa para mudar a vida dos outros irmãozinho tolo…

Koba olhou assuntado para sua irmã, ele respeitava ela. Apesar de terem algumas horas de diferença ela sempre demonstrava ser superior a ele e a Shinimaru. Alias mesmo Shinimaru sendo mais novo que si, Koba sentia que até ele já o ultrapassara.

"meu lugar não é aqui…"

Itachi e Sakura finalmente separaram-se e se aproximaram dos dois filhos que ainda estavam ali parados somente olhando.

- Uma garota hã? Ela é sua cara Sakura! – Itachi afagou os cabelos de Yuuki, a mesma o encarou com o olhar frio. Os olhos de pai e filha se encontraram, Yuuki corou e baixou a cabeça, Itachi deu um meio sorriso orgulhoso.

"ele é realmente um homem que merece respeito, tenho orgulho de ser sua filha…"

Yuuki sentia seu coração pular dentro do peito.

- Sou Yuuki…

- Uchiha Yuuki! Quem escolheu o nome? – Perguntou Itachi olhando para Sakura.

- Menzo escolheu o nome dela 8D e esse aqui é o Koba, o gémeo do meio – Terminou a rosada apresentando o moreno.

Itachi olhou para ele pensativo.

- Isso sim que é uma mistura de nós dois o/.\o'''

Sakura riu.

- O meu nome foi escolhido pelo Tenzou-Sama e Kakashi-Sama. – Falou em um to orgulhoso(mentiroso de uma figa! Seu nome foi escolhido por mim! Ò.ó)

Itachi olhou para Koba.

- Como vai o Kakashi-San?

O garoto se assustou, não pensou que seu pai conhecesse o Hatake.

- Da ultima vez que nos encontramos ele saiu bem ferido…

Itachi pode observar o ódio no olhar de Koba almentar a cada palavra que ele falava.

A situação só não chegou ao extremo graças a Shinimaru que resolveu falar.

- O meu nome foi escolhido pelo mãe BD

Koba virou as costas para todos e saiu correndo em direção a vila.

Itachi observou o filho saiu correndo.

- Não ligue para ele. Ainda é um tolo sentimentalista. – Falou Yuuki que logo recebeu um cafuné gostoso de seu pai.

OooOOooO

Os olhos observavam Koba, o Uchiha ainda corria desesperado pela floresta. Parou derrepente olhando para os lados. Ninguém.

Olhou novamente para frente e se assustou ao ver um homem de cabelos verdes o olhando.

- Você me parece desesperado…

Koba o encarou.

- Sai da minha frente ou eu te mato! – O homem sorriu.

- Você é muito fraco, um fraco desesperado! Não concegue nem realizar seus desejos!

Os olhos de Koba se arregalaram.

- Quem é você afinal?!

- Um amigo…Você quer poder, não é?

Koba assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu te darei poder!

O Uchiha fransiu o cenho.

- O que quer em troca? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Somente que você esteja ao meu lado, em troca eu serei seu mentor!

Uma fina garoa cameçou a cair, pessoas na vila de Konoha corriam para se abrigar, logo a chuva engrossou, Itachi e Kisame despediram-se de Sakura e dos pequenos Uchiha.

A chuva caia com força, lavava tudo em seu alcance. Afogava sentimentos que queremos esquecer.

Esta mesma chuva foi testemunha das mãos apertadas e do acordo selado pela cede de poder.

* * *

E mais um final de cap qxD uia escrevi pacas hj oo

Coisa que não fazia já a um tempinho :X

Espero que tenham gostado do cap novo galera \o/

E 1000 desculpas pelo atraso!

Reviews!!

Thami

Hsuaheuhsuaheuhsua xD fico super feliz em saber que você gostou das crianças xDDDD  
Yuuki foi inspirada em uma pessoa muito especial para mim xD  
espero que goste do cap novo \o/ ai fala mais de cada um, e o reencontro Itachi e Sakura \o/  
bjos até o próximo cap o/

Neko Sombria  
Neko-Chan \o/

N.A na veia \o\ kkkk tbm amo ItaSaku xD casal preferido 8D

Espero que goste do cap novo qxD fuiz!

Até a próxima reunião do N.A \o\

Uchiha Nina  
Kakashi ama a Sakura xD Takeru…bom ainda não sei bem ao certo quem ele é oo''''

Só sei que é o vilão dos cabelos verdes qxD

Fiquei emocionada quando vc falo que a minha fic é uma das melhores ç.ç

#chorando de alegria#

Kkkkk continue acompanhando \o/ e espero que goste de continuação qxD

Alias …vai fica querendo o Itachi! PQ ELE É MEU E DE MAIS NINGUEM!! xDDD

Fuiz o/

tha malfoy  
husaheuhusahuehusa mais uma querendo roubar o meu Ita-Kun? qxD  
kkk realmente ele é o homem dos sonhos de qualquer uma qxD  
continue acompanhando o/

uchiha sakura-uchiha itachi  
penúltimo e ultimo cap? qxD tu quer que eu acabe rápido né? Kkkkkkkkkkk  
que nd! Eu vou fazer no mínimo 20 caps! Ò.ó quero desenvolver muito isso aqui ainda! xD  
hsuaheua espero que esteja gostando da fic n.n

Uchiha Polyana  
Os tri da Saku-Chan tão com 6 aninhos já xD  
Lol ta ai o cap novo! Perdão pela demora xD

* * *

Espero que goste 8D

Ta ai povo \o/ vo nessa e continuem a ler! xD


	10. Jinchuurikis

Uma fina garoa começou a cair, pessoas na vila de Konoha corriam para se abrigar, logo a chuva engrossou, Itachi e Kisame despediram-se de Sakura e dos pequenos Uchiha

Uma fina garoa começou a cair, pessoas na vila de Konoha corriam para se abrigar, logo a chuva engrossou, Itachi e Kisame despediram-se de Sakura e dos pequenos Uchiha.

A chuva caia com força, lavava tudo em seu alcance. Afogava sentimentos que queremos esquecer.

Esta mesma chuva foi testemunha das mãos apertadas e do acordo selado pela cede de poder.

…

- Dante-Sensei? – A voz doce de Shikari soou curiosa.

Dante a olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Hum?

- Me ajuda em meu treinamento? – Perguntou a jovem enquanto encarava seu sensei temporário de frente.

Dante sorriu ao ver a cara determinada na garota e ainda com alguns fios do cabelo verde sobre os olhos vermelhos.

- Ok. – Shikari sorriu e acabou por pular abraçando Dante.

- Arigato Sensei!!

OooOOooO

- Kaa-Sama, você viu o Koba-Kun por aqui? – Perguntou um inocente Shinimaru.

Sakura olhou para seu filho mais novo pensativa.

- Ele deve estar na floresta…

- Vo lá encontrar ele 8D – Falando isso Shinimaru saiu correndo em direção a floresta que ficava aos arredores de sua casa.

O pequeno Uchiha entrou na floresta despreocupado escutando o som dos pássaros foi quando um pequeno corvo de olhos vermelhos pousou num galho perto de si.

- Nii-Sama? Nani ka? – Perguntou olhando para o corvo.

A ave olhou para Shinimaru e deu uma grasnada.

- Provavelmente eles esteja com o Kakashi-San… - Falou o jovem para o corvo.

Novamente um grasnado como uma resposta.

- Ok me leve até lá…

A ave preta voou e Shinimaru foi logo atraz correndo.

--

- Você sabia que dois dos seus irmãos são Jinchuurikis? – A pergunta foi um soco na cara de Koba.

- Eles não são…

- Ah eles são! E nem sabem disso, seus pais fizeram um selo em que faz os chakras das bijuus misturar com de seus irmãos, assim se precisarem retirar os demónios ficará mais fácil. Só precisarem de usar um jutsu de medicina negra que sua mãe criou.

Koba ouvia tudo aquilo de boca aberta.

- Então assim eles vão realmente destruir Konoha! – Takeru assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. – Droga! Tenho que arranjar uma maneira de para-los!

- Me traga sua mãe e seu irmão mais velho e seu otouto, assim poderei extrair os bijuus e os planos deles falharão!

- O Shini eu posso trazer, mas o Menzo-Nii-Sama é outra história…

Takeru olhou na direção das árvores e desapareceu deixando Koba confuso.

- Koba-Nii-San! – Berrou um animado Shinimaru com um corvo no ombro.

- Shinimaru-Kun…Nii-Sama…o que traz vocês aqui?

O pequeno Uchiha sorriu.

- Nii-Sama falou que vai treinar nós dois hoje! \o/

Koba ficou curioso, Menzo nunca o treinou e gostaria de saber o que fez seu aniki mudar de ideias.

- Ok… - O jovem Uchiha olhou para as árvores e partiu com Shinimaru e o corvo.

OooOOooO

Koba viu ao longe os cabelos vermelhos fogo de Menzo chaqualhando tranquilamente com o vento, ele e Shinimaru se aproximaram, o corvo voou até ele e desapareceu. Menzo encarou seus irmãos.

- Tenho que treina-los… um dos corvos do Otoo-San chegou e me avisou que temos uma semana para estarmos prontos para ajudar na invasão.

Koba abriu a boca em choque. Era muito pouco tempo!

- Aleluia! – Falou um alegre Shinimaru

- Era para Koba treinar com Itatsu mas iria demorar mais tempo para avançar no treino, por isso deixei ele treinando somente Lucy, já que ela está em um nível mais avançado do sharingan.

Koba franziu o cenho.

" Droga sou assim tão inferior?"

- Então porque eu to aqui Nii-Sama? – Perguntou Shinimaru com carinha triste.

- Nós somos os Jinchuurikis da família, temos que treinar juntos.

- o.O o quê?

- Nós temos bijuus seladas em nosso corpo.

Shinimaru tava de boca aberta.

- Yatta! Então seremos tipo, armas secretas para a missão?

- Mais ou menos…

Koba estava ainda em choque. Então Menzo sabia que carregava um demónio dentro de si!

- Koba observe, você terá que ser capaz de nos enfrentar enquanto usamos os bijuus para poder derrotar o Naruto-San.

- O Naruto-San? Porque??

- Dã! Ele é nosso objetivo enquanto o resto da Akatsuki distrai a vila nós derrotamos ele e levamos para o esconderijo do leste. – Falou Shinimaru cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara que realmente lembrava o Uzumaki.

- Shini você será capaz de matar seu próprio padrinho? – Perguntou Koba olhando nos olhos do mais novo enquanto Menzo fazia alguns ins ignorando a conversa.

- Isso é para um Bem Maior 8D

Koba franziu o cenho.

- E o que a Shikari–Nee-Chan acha disso? – Perguntou agora encarando Menzo.

- Shikari neste exato momento está treinando em vez de gastar seu tempo com sentimentos com essa vila de inúteis.

O sangue subiu a cabeça de Koba, mas na hora que iria protestar viu Menzo acertas com a palma da mão no estômago de Shinimaru e um incrível chakra do mais novo ser liberado.

- O…O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o laranjado sentindo um incrível poder dentro de si.

- Liberei o selo que a Okaa-Sama tinha feito para parar o chakra de sua bijuu…demorei um pouco para criar esse jutsu de liberação, é de rank S então agora vamos recompensar meu esforço treinando com sua força total.

Shinimaru concordou enquanto Koba estava estático olhando para seus irmãos.

- Selado em você esta a Niibi mais conhecida como Nekomata, foi o tio Hidan quem capturou ela…

- Sugoi! n.n E qual é a sua Nii-Sama?

Menzo olhou para o céu enquanto os dois irmãos mais novos o olhavam.

- Rokubi…

"6 caudas?! Não pode ser!! Vai ser o fim definitivo de Konoha se eu não conseguir me livrar dessas bijuus!!"

- Você consegue controlar ele?! – Perguntou Koba.

- Quase na perfeição, ele foi selado em mim ao meu nascimento, quando completei 5 anos, Pein-Sama me falou sobre os jinchuurikis e a partir dai começou meu treinamento. Diferente de Naruto-San, eu não perco o meu próprio controle ao usar a 4 cauda e nem tenho medo de meu Bijuu.

Koba sentiu o chão sumiu sob seus pés, era informação de mais e saber que Naruto não controlava seu bijuu acabou com a pouca esperança que lhe restava.

- Vamos ao treino! – Ao falar isso Koba sentiu seu corpo tremer, estava sendo esmagado pelo chakra violento que Menzo estava liberando.

Shinimaru imitou o irmão e começou a liberar seu chakra.

- Venha! – Falou o ruivo e o mais novo avançou com força.

Ao longe dava para se avistar a destruição a cada golpe desferido.

Koba concentrou seu chakra ao máximo para não ser lançado longe com a pressão do oxigénio que estava lá.

"Droga!!"

Respirou fundo e correu na direção dos seus irmãos desembainhado sua katana.

- Aaaaaaaaah!!

OooOOooO

- Arg! – Shikari estava ofegante e cheia de cortes pelo rosto e roupas, Cerberos deu um latido enquanto olhava para Dante que também já colecionava alguns hematomas.

- Vamos continuar! – Falando isso Shikari concentrou seu chakra juntamente com Cerberos e esse se transformou em outra Shikari, ambos pularam para o ataque contra Dante.

- Você esta melhorando! – Falou o grisalho enquanto esquivava dos ataques duplos da garota, foi quando acertou com o cotovelo na face da Shikari/Cerberos e esse voou longe voltando ao normal, derrubou a verdadeira Shikari e imobilizando no chão com seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Ganhei xP – Falou o substituto de sensei sorrindo para a Inuzuka imóvel abaixo de si.

- ¬¬ droga – Shikari viu Dante ficar sério a encarando.

- Me perdoe por isso…

Após falar aquilo Dante se curvou beijando a jovem Inuzuka que arregalou os olhos pelo susto, ela tirou forçar de seu intimo usando os joelhos para empurras Dante para longe, levantou e deu um tapa na face do sensei logo em seguida.

- Que você estava pensando?!

O grisalho massageou a bochecha e logo sorriu.

- Já venho resistindo aos seus lábios por longos 6 anos, esse foi meu único deslize, gomen.

- Me resistindo a 6 anos? – Perguntou sem acreditar.

- É. Mas sempre fui controlado, não sei o que me deu agora, deve ser a adrenalina do treino. O problema que não tenho como fugir de sua presença já que Sai passou a posse do time 7 definitivamente para mim, tudo graças a uns problemas e ele teve de voltar para a ANBU.

Shikari ainda não acreditava que Dante era apaixonado por ela.

- Er…Sensei? – Dante parou de falar e fitou Shikari.

- Hum?

- Você estava falando sério? Ô.õ

- Sobre eu te amar? Sim. Acho que eu carrego algum tipo de maldição…cheguei a sentir desejo de matar um aluno meu!

Shikari já estava segurando o riso, era mesmo engraçado ver Dante se lamentando.

- hahahahaha xD acho que todo mundo já sentiu isso alguma vez na vida!

Dante olhou para ela rindo e sorriu.

- É, você deve estar certa…

Dante sentou-se e Shikari fez o mesmo enquanto pegava Cerberos no colo. Ambos ficaram lá sentados descansando.

OooOOooO

- Estava com saudades de ficar a sós com você. – Falou Uchiha Itachi, ele estava deitado em uma cama com Sakura em seus braços e ambos cobertos somente por um fino lençol.

- Hum…eu também, saudades desse seu cheiro e _dele_ – Falou a Haruno com um sorriso travesso tocando o órgão do marido.

Itachi sorri pervo.

- Ele também estava com saudades… - Falando isso beijou sua mulher e rolou sobre ela.

Sakura riu e Itachi beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Você não cansa não? – Perguntou a rosada sorrindo para o moreno (delicioso).

- Estou recuperando todos os dias que perdi nestes 6 anos longe de você.

Falou beijando Sakura e logo a penetrando.

O gemido de Sakura foi abafado pelos beijos do Uchiha. A jovem arranhou com força as costas do moreno fazendo esse soltar um alto gemido, a tanto tempo sonhou com o dia que iria sentir as unhas de sua rosada ao encontro de sua pele…

Sakura mordeu-lhe o ombro arrancando outro gemido do Uchiha que retribuiu o ato mordendo o pescoço da Haruno enquanto continuava com os movimentos de vai e vem com mais força e velocidade, uma de suas mãos brincava com o seio direito da mulher e a outra servia de apoio para o corpo.

- Aaaammm Ita…-Kun…ai…shiteru – Falou Sakura entre gemidos.

O Uchiha sorriu vitorioso e lambeu o pescoço da mulher, logo sentiu o corpo da Haruno estremecer e o alto gemido anunciando o primeiro orgasmo já da 5ª posição, Itachi se permitiu orgasmar e logo deixar seu corpo ainda sobre o de sua rosada.

- Ummm…tinha me esquecido como era boa a sensação de estar dentro de seu corpo… - Comentou o Akatsuki com os olhos fechados, Sakura sorriu e começou a acariciar os cabelos do moreno que estava sobre seu corpo.

- Agradeço todos os dias a Kami-Sama por ter cruzado seu caminho a tantos anos atraz…

- Hum…

"Eu também…."

* * *

cap novo ai postado, gomen a demora a tia Dark aqui ta sem pc e sem net! T.T fui!


	11. Sakura Desaparece

My gosh! Povo eu to escrevendo duas fics que a Sakura tem filhas né? E uma delas é Lucy e a outra é Yuuki…hoje quando tava relendo o cap anterior que notei que havia trocado os nomes das duas!" xDDDD sorry povo bom ai ta o novo cap \o\

Chuva de emoções 11

Haruno Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha observando o céu, sentiu vários olhares sobre si, escutou varias portas se fechando enquanto passava. É, era essa sua vida desde que voltara para Konoha.

Era descriminada, algumas lojas não a atendiam, os civis e os mais idosos blasfemavam contra ela.

Bom não era nada agradável, mais um sorriso psicótico teimava em dançar em seus lábios…era simples o motivo, logo tudo aquilo viraria cinzas!

OooOOooO

Koba estava caído no chão de barriga para cima, metade de sua roupa estava queimada e, estava totalmente sem chakra até para levantar.

Shinimaru ofegava dentro do manto roxo de chakra da Niibi, as duas caudas dançavam no vento, rua roupa também estava totalmente rasgada. Seus olhos antes verdes agora eram amarelos e seus caninos apareciam sobre o lábio inferior.

Concentrou seu chakra criando um estranho rasengan roxo, posicionou-se e deu um grande impulso para seu alvo. Menzo (o alvo) tinha o manto em sua volta mais somente uma calda estava visível, tinha só a calça vestida já que a parte superior de sua roupa havia virado um trapo.

O Uchiha viu quando seu irmão mais novo começou a formar o rasengan e concentrou o próprio chakra em sua mão esquerda. O chakra que fluía de Menzo era prateado, ergueu sua mão para o céu, a eletrecidade corria livremente por volta de seu corpo. Estava formado o supremo Chidori. (eita cliché o.o''' naruto vs sasuke agora? X.x)

Shinimaru avançou com tudo contra o irmão e este fez o mesmo, os dois jutsus se chocaram. Menzo acumulou chakra no Chidori fazendo esse explodir e lançando Shinimaru inconsciente para longe.

- Hahahahahahahaha! Estamos prontos para tudo que vier! – Gritou Menzo com uma voz dupla e insana, parecia que o demónio que estava selado nele estava falando junto!

- Nii-Sama…arg…como é que você fez para ninguém notar o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Koba na esperança que alguém viesse prende-los por descobrir que eram Jinchuurikis.

- Selei essa área inteira para podermos liberar nossos chakras a vontade sem ninguém nem ao menos sentir.

Lá se foi a esperança novamente.

- Ham…

O manto em forma de lobo que cobria o corpo de Menzo foi se desfazendo e sua aparência foi voltando ao normal.

- Tenho que ir agora ver como estão o Itatsu e a Yuuki-Chan, ainda tenho que encontrar a Shikari. Koba, deixo o Shini-Chan em suas mãos! – Falando isso ele desapareceu numa nuvem de penas de corvos.

- Ele está cada vez mais parecido com o Itachi… - Sim, Koba nunca chamou Itachi de "pai" e jurou para si mesmo que nunca faria.

OooOOooO

Itatsu ofegava pesadamente enquanto seu sangue derramava para a grama verde, Yuuki estava tonta. Vomitou pela 3ª vez antes de cair inconsciente na grama cheia do sangue do irmão mais velho.

- Droga… - Cuspiu sangue enquanto fazia ins rápidos formando uma luva de chakra e começando a curar o sério ferimento que sua irmã conseguira lhe causar.

Após o ferimento ser fechado o moreno deixou seu corpo tombar inconsciente e esgotado.

Menzo chegou na clareira cheia de sangue ainda sem camiseta e rumou até os dois.

- ¬¬ Falei para ele não pegar leve com a Yuuki-Chan. – O mais velho ergueu a garota sobre seu ombro e o irmão em baixo do braço e saiu de lá os carregando em direção a vila.

--

Os olhares da mulheres caíam famintas sobre o peitoral do Uchiha ruivo que carregava os dois irmãos até o hospital, quando chegou até o destino a jovem Hin veio correndo até ele preocupada.

- O que aconteceu com o Itatsu-Kun?! – Realmente muito preocupada.

- Ele exagerou no treino com a Yuuki-Chan. Tome conta deles ok? Esse peste ai acho que você consegue parar, mas aconselho a pedir ajuda para manter a Yuuki na cama -.-''

Depois da declaração o jovem virou e partiu na direção da barraca de ramen onde sabia que encontraria a sua amada.

--

Dante já estava pedindo a 3ª rodada de ramen misso para ele e Shikari que comia esfomeada quando Menzo chegou.

- Memchom-Chum!!! – Falou a Inuzuka com a boca cheia e feliz por ver o namorado.

Quando notou o fato dele estar sem camiseta a jovem corou absurdamente e até se afogou com a comida.

- Shikari? Oe se ta bem?! – Perguntou o ruivo vendo ela tossindo por estar afogada.

Dante deu alguns tapinhas nas costas da jovem e estendeu um copo de água para a mesma que bebeu e respirou fundo.

- Arigato, Dante-Sensei, você acaba de me salvar x.x

Shikari olhou novamente para seu namorado e virou-se para Dante.

- Sensei, tenho que ir! n.n – Dante confirmou enquanto comia ramen e viu os dois partirem juntos em direção a casa de Menzo.

OooOOooO

Haruno Sakura sentou-se em baixo da grande árvore de cerejeiras que estava toda cheia de sakuras.

Toda sua infância vinha naquele lugar passar o tempo conversando com Itachi. Ela era apenas uma criança, mais ainda sim uma criança que já sabia amar. Lembrava claramente quando sua vida mudou depois do massacre do clã Uchiha. Itachi mudara suas lembranças deixando um enorme branco entre ela a arvore e um homem sem rosto. Foi assim que acabou por se apaixonar pelo tonto do Sasuke. Os dois se pareciam muito fisicamente. Claro que mentalmente Itachi era muito mais avançado que aquele bobo! Ò.ó

Sakura fechou os olhos e flashs do Magenkyou sharingan de Itachi passaram por sua mente.

"O meu baka achou que o odiaria por ter matado o próprio clã"

A Haruno sentiu seu corpo dormente pelo sono que a invadia. Aquele lugar trazia uma paz descomunal para a jovem mulher.

"Ita-Kun…"

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu alguém fazer sombra em sua frente. A Haruno olhou para cima na tentativa de ver quem era e reconheceu um ANBU mascara de coelho.

Logo tudo se tornou uma total escuridão.

OooOOooO

Shikari entrou com Menzo dentro da casa do jovem. Pensou em falar algo mais quando abriu a boca o garoto a calou com um caloroso beijo.

Menzo não entendeu o porque estava tão desejoso de tomar a jovem para si. Talvez fosse a adrenalina do treino que ainda estava correndo em suas veias.

- Me…Menzo-Kun? – Chamou Shikari ao ver que esse a arrastava lentamente até o sofá.

O Uchiha deixou o corpo de ambos cair suavemente no móvel e voltou a beijar a jovem Inuzuka.

Shikari estava vermelha, soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir os beijos do ruivo em seu pescoço e esse fato somente fez o ruivo a desejar cada vez mais.

Menzo lentamente deslizou uma de suas mãos para dentro da blusa da garota tocando sua barriga, sentiu Shikari se contrair com a face com um destacado tom de vermelho.

O monstro que habitava no interior do jovem Uchiha parecia ter acordado, herança do pai.

Com o resto de auto controle e consciência que restava em seu corpo o garoto ergueu Shikari no colo e subiu em direção ao seu quarto, não queria que fosse a primeira vez de ambos no sofá!

A jovem Inuzuka após ser deitada na cama de Menzo o puxou pelos ombros e o beijou com desejo, amava aquele Uchiha maluco e como amava! Era um amor quente, delicado, gentil e com o tempo havia se tornado também um amor com desejo, não somente o carnal, ambos queria uma forma de estarem sempre juntos. Eram capazes de enfrentar qualquer coisa um pelo outro.

Menzo tirava com delicadeza a camiseta que a namorada usava a deixando somente com as calças e o sutiã e não demorou muito para que as calças fizessem companhia para a camiseta que jazia no chão.

Shikari não pode contar o gemido rouco que subiu de sua garganta no momento em que Menzo lambia e distribuía beijos em sua barriga.

A pele da garota para o Uchiha era tão…perfeita, macia ao toque. Sentia a garota arrepiar-se toda vez que a tocava. Não pode evitar que um sorriso vitorioso reinasse em sua face.

- Me…Menzo-Kun… - Shikari estava realmente desarmada, não sabia o que fazer.

Queria que ele continuasse mais não queria falar isso, seria atirado de mais.

O Uchiha sentiu a onda de preocupação da jovem e a beijou.

- Não se preocupe, não irei te forçar a nada. Você é a garota que eu amo, que eu escolhi. Jamais te faria mal.

Shikari corou envergonhada, as palavras do namorado foram sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido e a deixaram excitada, quase não conteve um gemido alto.

Menzo tirou o sutiã da namorada, desceu sua face até os seios rosados da mesma e lambeu o vale entre eles. Desta vez fora inevitável o alto gemido de Shikari. A garota se contraiu e logo curvou o corpo para traz. O ruivo ainda sorrindo lambeu o mamilo direito da garota enquanto brincava usando a mão no esquerdo.

- aaammm Menzo-Kun…continua… - Gemeu a garota enquanto o namorado trocava de mamilo dando uma leve mordidinha no mesmo.

Menzo desceu a face voltando a beijar a barriga de Shikari, a garota se contraiu-se novamente quando sentiu o ruivo agarrar sua calcinha com os dentes. Ela corou olhando ele descendo a ultima peça de roupa. Menzo jogou a calcinha para o chão, olhou para a namorada que estava com os olhos fechados com vergonha e sorriu.

- Não tenha medo… - Sussurou ao pé do ouvido da garota. Shikari abriu os olhos vendo Menzo ali parado com um pequeno sorriso, curvou-se em sua direção e o beijou.

Aquele beijo apaixonado era tudo que ambos precisavam para acalmar as duvidas que restavam, Menzo livrou-se do resto das próprias roupas enquanto beijava Shikari, a jovem separou-se dele recuperando o ar. O Uchiha curvou-se para a namorada fazendo-a voltar a deitar-se na cama, aproximou mais seus corpos voltando a beijar Shikari. Penetrou-a lentamente escutando a garota dar um gemido de dor enquanto apertava o ombro de Menzo com força.

- Dói…Menzo-Kun… - O Uchiha voltou a dar um beijo carinhoso na namorada enquanto começava com movimentos lentos.

Logo a dor foi substituída por prazer e os gemidos de Shikari ecoavam pelo quarto. Menzo fazia movimentos fortes e rápidos sentindo chegar ao seu limite e quando Shikari mordeu seu ombro com força soube que ela também estava quase…

- Eu vou… - O Uchiha penetrou mais profundamente quando ambos tiveram seus orgasmos. (looool não vinha uma palavra para o momento xDDDD)

Menzo deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do de Shikari, o casal ofegava enquanto um olhava nos olhos do outro, os corpos estavam suados e doloridos mas nenhum dos dois nunca esteve tão feliz e realizado na vida.

OooOOooO

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos, estava em uma sala escura e húmida com localização desconhecida.

"Onde diabos eu vim parar?"

INNER:

"Puts…nossa cabeça dói…"

Sakura tentou mexer os baços e constatou que estava acorrentada em uma parede. A rosada escutou paços no escuro e vários chakras na sala. Seus olhos aos poucos foram se acostumando quando pode em fim ver aquele maldito ANBU que deveria ter a levado para lá…

O tal ANBU retirou a mascara revelando uma bandana em frente aos olhos que não pertencia a Konoha.

"Que diabos???"

- Mestre, a mulher acordou! – Falou o homem que antes usava a mascara.

As luzes da sala foram acesas ferindo os olhos da rosada.

- Garh .

Um homem de cabelos verdes e olhos amarelos aproximou-se da Haruno e tocou na face da mesma.

- Tão bela, tão inteligente…e com um ventre perfeito para filhos…

Sakura encarava friamente aquele homem desconhecido enquanto esse sorria.

- A mulher que pode dar a luz a filhos com poderes incríveis mesmo sendo de pais comuns…Haruno Sakura, como que meu pai nunca notou você?

Sakura estava boiando, pai? Quem era o pai daquela criatura? E ela conhecia???

Takeru ao ver o ar de quem estava perdida na conversa, riu, riu alto e em bom som.

- Sim você conheceu meu pai…Orochimaru…lembra-se dele? Infelizmente faleceu e eu continuei com sua sina…

Agora as coisas faziam sentido na mente da rosada, aquele garoto de cabelos verdes lembrava claramente aquela cobra velha do Orochimaru…

- E quando soube que uma das pessoas que o matou estava ali desprotegida em Konoha fiz de tudo para a trazer ao meu esconderijo…

- Como você chegou na clareira? São poucas as pessoas que sabem daquele lugar!

Takeru sorriu.

- Seu amado filhinho me falou…Koba é mesmo um bom garoto! Ama a vila mais do que a segurança da própria família…

Sakura estava em choque, seu filho tinha entregado sua família para o filho de Orochimaru…

- O que você quer afinal?

- Hum…as bijuus e você e seu filho mais velho como cobaias.

Sakura puxou com força os braços conseguindo acertar com a cabeça contra Takeru que recuou atordoado e com a testa sangrando.

- Um rato encurralado é mesmo uma criatura perigosa…

A jovem mãe sentiu seu chakra ser sugado pelas correntes enquanto as forçava.

"Droga…"

Aliviou a força deixando-se ficar pendurada pelos braços. Estava realmente fraca…deveria ter pouco chakra restando.

"Ita-Kun….socorro…"

OooOOooO

Itachi parou de andar pela trilha no meio da floresta sentindo um calafrio.

"Sakura!"

Kisame olhou para o parceiro que numa ação maluca começou a correr em direção de Konoha.

- Que diabos você ta fazendo?!

- Sakura está em perigo, manda agora um sinal de emergência para o QG! – Falou desaparecendo de vista do azulado, este não perdeu tempo em invocar um pombo e mandar a mensagem.

OooOOooO

Um alarme soou por Konoha, estavam sendo invadidos! (loool Ita-Kun em desespero x.x) Uchiha Itachi corria desviando de grupos enormes de ninjas que iam contras si, tinha que chegar até a casa onde Sakura estava morando, tinha que chegar lá e encontrar ela bem mesmo que isso custa-se a partida imediata deles.

Finalmente o Uchiha viu a simpática casa onde Sakura morava com os filhos e entrou arrombando a porta.

Menzo escutou a porta ser jogada longe, estava já com um calção e Shikari já estava vestida, ambos ainda estavam deitados na cama quando Itachi entrou.

- Oto-San? – Itachi olhou para seu filho e para a namorada ali enquanto ofegava pela corrida.

- Onde está sua mãe?!

- Na clareira! Aconteceu algo??

Itachi olhou em volta sentindo desespero tomar conta de si.

- Ela não está lá! Sakura foi sequestrada! Temos que acha-la!!!

Menzo levantou vestindo uma camiseta preta e colocando a bandana, Shikari colocou as sandalhas.

- Vou ajudar!

Menzo concordou e os 3 sairam da casa pelos fundos pois a frente já estava tomada por ninjas.

Shinimaru acordou assustado ao sentir o chakra de Menzo e Itachi juntos se aproximando, Koba levantou de seu lugar sem entender nada.

- Vamos! Oka-San foi sequestrada! – Falou Menzo passando correndo por eles.

Shinimaru levantou sem se importar com seus ferimentos que estavam quase todos curados e se juntou a turma que corria. Shikari começou a asubiar chamando Cerberus que apareceu. Menzo fez o cão cheirar uma camiseta de sua mãe e ele latiu. Koba alcançou eles ofegante.

- Mãe foi levada? – Menzo concordou enquanto invocava um corvo.

- Avise Yuuki e Itatsu! – A ave grasnou e levantou voo.

Voltaram a correr até saírem dos limites da vila, tinham que esperar os 2 irmãos e os reforços…

"Sakura estamos indo…"


	12. Akatsuki ao Resgate!

_Shinimaru acordou assustado ao sentir o chakra de Menzo e Itachi juntos se aproximando, Koba levantou de seu lugar sem entender nada._

_- Vamos! Oka-San foi sequestrada! – Falou Menzo passando correndo por eles._

_Shinimaru levantou sem se importar com seus ferimentos que estavam quase todos curados e se juntou a turma que corria. Shikari começou a asubiar chamando Cerberus que apareceu. Menzo fez o cão cheirar uma camiseta de sua mãe e ele latiu. Koba alcançou eles ofegante._

_- Mãe foi levada? – Menzo concordou enquanto invocava um corvo._

_- Avise Yuuki e Itatsu! – A ave grasnou e levantou voo._

_Voltaram a correr até saírem dos limites da vila, tinham que esperar os 2 irmãos e os reforços…_

"_Sakura estamos indo…"_

OooOOooO

Kakashi soube que Uchiha Itachi havia invadido a vila, e no momento que passavam em frente ao hospital viu claramente, Uchiha Itatsu saindo junto de Uchiha Yuuki pela janela. O Hatake sentiu que algo estava errado e os seguiu.

--

Itachi estava agitado, andando de um lado para o outro na clareira quando finalmente Kisame chegou com a Akatsuki em peso.

- Noticias da Sakura-Chan? – Perguntou um moreno de mascara em forma de pirolito.

Menzo olhou para Tobi e negou com a cabeça.

- Então porra? Que tamo esperando aqui? Não era pra tá salvando a princesa? – Perguntou Hidan com a enorme foice apoiada no ombro.

- Olha a boca Hidan, tem criança aqui, Un! – Falou Deidara referindo-se a Koba e Shinimaru que nem ao menos conheciam os outros membros.

- Estamos esperando o Itatsu e a Yuuki. – Respondeu Kisame que olhava Itachi andando em círculos, nervoso.

Logo os dois Uchihas que faltavam chegaram ao local.

- Oto-Sama! – Falou Itatsu sério aproximando-se.

Itachi olhou para o filho e logo depois para uma arvore logo atrás.

- Kakashi-San, irá ajudar nas buscas ou veio tentar o suicídio? – Perguntou friamente o moreno.

Assim que Itachi terminou a fala, Kakashi saiu de entre as arvores com as mãos para cima.

- Estava pensando em ajudar… - Respondeu.

- Você estaria traindo sua vila se fizesse isso. – Falou Shinimaru olhando o grisalho.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Eu sei…mas o que sinto por Sakura é muito mais forte do que sinto pela vila. – Mais um suspiro. – E Konoha sobreviveria mesmo se eu fingisse não ter visto vocês. – Sorriu por traz da mascara logo em seguida.

Itachi observava atentamente o Hatake, fechou os olhos.

- Ok, aprecio a sua colaboração. – Kakashi ficou surpreso, nunca pensou ouvir um agradecimento vindo de Uchiha Itachi. Ele deveria estar mesmo em desespero.

Koba sentiu seu peito doendo. As palavras do Hatake o fizeram acordar para a realidade e ver o que tinha feito. Yuuki olhou para o irmão vendo-o chorar.

- Koba? – Itachi olhou também para o filho, não entendeu o porquê do pranto.

- Sakura está bem garoto, não precisa chorar, Un! – Falou Deidara sorrindo para o Uchiha.

Menzo aproximou-se do irmão e o agarrou pela gola da roupa com fúria.

Shikari se assustou com o ato do namorado e tentou detê-lo.

- Foi você, não foi bastardo? – Perguntou com ódio o ruivo. – Você entregou nossa mãe para sabe-se lá quem! PORQUE?!

Menzo gritava e Koba somente chorava enquanto encarava com pavor o olhar frio do irmão.

- Nii-Sama…o Koba não faria isso… - Resmungou Shinimaru preocupado, sabia que Menzo não era alguém que se provocava daquela forma e vivia para contar história.

- Cala a boca Shini! – Berrou.

Itachi estava em silêncio observando seu primogénito tendo uma explosão emocional.

- É melhor você falar para ele parar antes que mate o irmão… - Falou Konan para Itachi, esse suspirou.

- Menzo, chega. Mesmo que ele tenha entregado a Sakura, não significa que ele deixe de ser seu irmão e não tenha o mesmo sangue.

Menzo automaticamente soltou Koba com fúria e andou até uma árvore a socando, essa de imediato quebrou-se.

Itachi olhou para Koba, andou até ele.

- Você tem a chance de consertar seu erro nos mostrando o caminho. – Falou calmamente.

O jovem enxugou o rosto com a manga da roupa, e olhou sério para o pai.

- Hai!

E assim nossos vilões finalmente começaram a mexer-se.

OooOOooO

Naruto não havia entendido nada. A vila tinha sido invadida por Uchiha Itachi, de repente esse some. Alias não só ele. Ele, Sakura, os seus filhos e Kakashi sumiram!

Itachi parecia ter vindo buscar a Haruno e as crianças já que Sakura havia o abandonado e voltado para a vila. (lembrem-se ela falou que tinha feito isso para um bem maior xD)

Kakashi deveria ter ido atrás para impedi-lo… estava tudo tão confuso!

E não era somente essa confusão que havia em Konoha! Estava um estranho clima de paz, da mesma que há antes de uma grande tempestade… Algo em Naruto o avisava, Konoha em breve chegaria ao fim.

OooOOooO

Sakura finalmente recobrou a consciência, havia desmaiado por falta de chakra e agora se encontrava não na mesma sala acorrentada, mas sim em um quarto branco. Estava deitada em uma cama e amarrada fortemente a essa.

Tentou arrebentar as cordas, mas nada aconteceu com essas e sim com sua pele que ficou queimada por forçá-la.

- Tsc… - Logo uma porta abriu-se e Takeru entrou sorrindo estilo Orochimaru.

Sakura ficou observando ele aproximar-se da cama com uma seringa, penetrar sua pele e sua veia, tirando sangue. Encheu a seringa e logo saiu do quarto ainda sorrindo.

- É bom que essa merda ai esteja bem desinfetada! – Berrou a Haruno antes que o homem fechasse a porta.

- Ela tem coragem. – Comentou um dos servos de Takeru olhando a Haruno por uma janela espelhada.

- Gosto disso nas mulheres… - Foi tudo que o filho de Orochimaru falou antes de seguir para seu laboratório.

--

Sakura cantarolava uma musica qualquer para passar o tempo, havia desistido de sair sozinha daquele maldito quarto, então resolvera esperar pela oportunidade certa enquanto cantava "Hell & Consequences".

"Espero que o Ita-Kun consiga me localizar…" Suspirou cansada quando chegou ao final da musica. Fechou os olhos, era melhor descansar para recarregar todo o chakra.

OooOOooO

Koba ia a frente guiando o grupo com velocidade, Menzo ainda estava com raiva mas Shikari havia conseguido acalmá-lo um pouco.

Itachi seguia os filhos em silencio. Seu coração estava apertado, a preocupação com a segurança de Sakura estava o matando.

Kakashi de hora ou outra olhava para os integrantes da tão temida Akatsuki. Não podia ser real, todos eles com caras de pura preocupação com Sakura, todos aqueles assassinos…

- Estranho não é? – A voz da pequena Yuuki o fez acordar de seus delírios.

- Ham…é. – Respondeu olhando para a jovem Uchiha que olhava concentrada para o caminho.

- Eu entendo o porque do Koba ter feito aquilo… - Comentou enquanto seus olhos mudavam do caminho para o seu pai. – Ele entrou em desespero. Não sabia o que fazer, então escolheu o caminho errado.

Kakashi olhou para Koba que saltava parecendo usar toda sua energia para ir mais rápido.

- Mas ele está consertando seu erro… - Falou.

O grupo parou sobre o comando do pequeno Uchiha.

- Chegamos! – Anunciou Uchiha Koba.

Menzo aproximou-se do irmão ainda sério, deu um peteleco em sua testa e sorriu.

- Bem vindo de volta a família.

Koba sorriu para o irmão mais velho e olhou para o restante ainda sorrindo.

- Não voltarei a decepciona-los! – Voltou a fitas a entrada do esconderijo. – Vamos! Minha mãe esta nos esperando!


End file.
